What if
by mahsa
Summary: This will be a series of one shots that shows what I believe might have happened if something on the show didn't happen or something was added. It'll most likely have all characters. Has been put on SEMI-HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the start of my What if...-stories and I'd like to hear from my readers if this is something I should continue with. The way you should read the titles for this is to include the story title, so it goes:**

 **What if.. Steffy never told Phoebe about the kiss between her and Rick?**

 **The chapter I'm currently writing for Fire meet Gasoline: Our life as we know it! is draining me so much emotionally that I needed to write something else for a while.**

 **Now, I know that this is not how Phoebe came home, and that she was promoting the new FC fragrance, not her new album, but I need Phoebe to be outside of the family business, so please just bare with me! Sentences marked with a "' '" are taken from the show and so those are not my doing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: As always I do not own any character created by Bradley Bell or his parents, neither do I own the show as it is, if I did, things would not be going as they are.**

Chapter one

 **Steffy never told Phoebe about the kiss between her and Rick?**

December 3rd 2008

As she walked through the doors of her mothers house, memories of walking in on her mother with her ex boyfriend plagued her mind, however, they weren't hurting her as much at this point in time. Singing out her feelings while on tour to promote her forthcoming album had really helped her heal the wounds caused by Rick´s dismissal of their relationship when he got involved with her mother. She had also heard that he'd been using her mother to make way for his mother to go after Taylor´s then husband, he was also her uncle, Nick Marone and because her mother had been in the emotional state she'd been in when they began, Phoebe had totally forgiven her mother.

"Hello! Anybody here?" She calls out while shaking her umbrella outside the door. She's happily surprised when her sister comes bouncing down the staircase with a big smile on her face.

"Hey! You're home! How was the tour?" Steffy goes in for a hug and almost knocks them both over.

"It seems like I am, I mean, I couldn't miss dad and Brooke´s 'wedding' now could I?" She uses her fingers to make the air quotes to signify that she doesn't actually believe they will get married. "The tour was good, I got to sing my emotions out and it helped getting over Rick's betrayal, at least some what get over." Phoebe feels the tears starting to form in her eyes and it seems Steffy can tell her sisters mood just changed, so she goes in for one more hug and as they are hugging, you can see that Steffy´s face changes to look like she's got a secret. They let go of each other and Steffy once again has a smile on her face.

"So, how are you doing now? I mean with the whole mom and Rick thing?" Phoebe goes and sits down on the couch.

"Well, since I found out from grandma that Rick was just using mom, I feel a lot better, the fact that mom was falling for Rick and decided to use him a little bit to get back at Brooke actually made me smile when I found that out. Now, I know that I'm not that kind of girl to wish ill on people, but Rick kind of had that coming after what he and Brooke had done to mom and her marriage to Nick, as well as keeping his affair with Ashley from me." Phoebe gives Steffy a sad smile. "I'm kind of hungry, you want something to eat? I mean, I know there will be snacks of some sort over at grandma and granddad for the 'rehearsal' dinner, like dad and Brooke really needs one of those? I like Brooke, I really do, but it just seems like they can just never get it together long enough to just be married." Phoebe starts moving towards the kitchen and Steffy follows.

Fifteen minutes later while both sisters are trying to enjoy a sandwich, their mother and brother walk through the front door.

"Hello! Steffy, are you home?" Taylor calls up the stair case.

"Hey mom, looks like we've got company!" Thomas points towards the umbrella standing against wall beside the front doors. He then hears noises coming from the kitchen and so he stalks off to check it out. What he sees when he gets there is making him have a huge smile on his face. "Mom! In the kitchen!"

Taylor wanders off to the kitchen and as she walks through the door, she sees her son hugging her youngest daughter. Taylor can feel the tears in her eyes as she watches the wonder that is her daughter.

"Hi honey!" Taylor opens her arms and feels her daughter walk into them. "I'm so glad you're home, don't you dare be gone for that long ever again!"

" **'** Well, it's gonna be a lot easier to live here now that Rick isn't sharing your bed. **'"** Taylor's face falls as she's reminded of the reason her daughter had stayed away for so long. **"'** Come on. Don't look so shocked. You had to know the real reason I haven't been here. **'"** Taylor nods her head and Phoebe can see the tears in her mothers eyes. **"'** It hurt too much to be with you. **'"**

"Yeah, I know, I never meant to hurt you and that thing with your dad was a mistake just waiting to happen. For every moment you were hurting while you were away, I will make sure that I make up for it. Because I will make it up to you! I promise you that!" Steffy decides to interject at this point.

"Well, at least he wasn't your husband! I would've abandoned mom if she'd done that to you!" What Phoebe does to after this comment is something neither of the other three people in the kitchen would've ever thought she'd do.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty lucky Brooke isn't my mother? I mean, he wasn't even my boyfriend at the time." Phoebe smiles at her mother.

"Well, either way it was wrong of me to get involved with him in the first place and I really want to make it up to you!" Taylor walks up to her daughter and places her hands on her cheeks and kisses her forehead. "Trust me Phoebe, I will make this up to you!"

"Anyway, shouldn't you all be getting ready for the rehearsal dinner? It's only a few hours away now."Taylor starts herding her kids out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

What if...Chapter one!

Steffy, Phoebe and Thomas walk down the stairs and Taylor gets up from the couch where she's been reading a book and drinking some tea.

" **'** Look, you guys are absolutely beautiful. You're going to a fun party tonight. So don't let anything ruin that for you. You're gonna have the times of your lives. **'"** No need to think about anything other than having fun!" Taylor kisses her daughter on their foreheads and then ushers them out the door, keeping Thomas behind for a minute. "I feel like your sister is very vulnerable right now, so if you see Rick trying to get anywhere near her, make sure he doesn't get anywhere close to her, fill Steffy in on this also, because I feel like you're gonna need someone to help you with it."

" **'** You know, you can join us. Dad did invite you **'"** Thomas says. Just after Thomas expresses his desire to have Taylor join them, Phoebe peaks through the door.

" **'** Well, just so you know, I'm not having dessert, and when we get home, let's go out for ice cream just like we used to. **'"** Phoebe has a smile on her face.

"I don't think it would be appropriate for me to come with you, so I'll just stay home waiting for my kids to come back home so we can go out for ice cream." Taylor kisses Phoebe one more time on her forehead and then watches them go to the car. Phoebe turns around and walks backwards.

"I love you, Mom! So much! Se you soon!" She then get's into Thomas´s car and they drive off.

What if... Chapter one!

All three siblings arrive safely to their grandparents house and as they walk in, the first two people they see are Rick and Bridget. Steffy stares at Rick giving him a warning with his eyes that he should not come close to either one of the girls. When Steffy turns to look at Phoebe, she can see hatred in her eyes as she's looking at Rick.

"Remember, we're here to have fun, don't let him take that away from us." Steffy gives her sister a hug and then goes off in search of her boyfriend. The first thing she does is to tell him that she and Thomas will need help to keep Phoebe and Rick from talking and based on the look in her sisters eyes, there is enough reason for them to do it. Marcus bends down to give Steffy a peck on the lips and he agrees to the job at hand, because he knows the story of Rick and Phoebe´s relationship and the demise of the same and Rick´s manipulations to get where he is at the moment.

For this very special occasion, they had hired a new photographer and Oliver Jones was the perfect guy to take the photos for this dinner and the wedding tomorrow.

Phoebe notices him the moment he comes in through the door and it seems like he does the same with her. Phoebe stretches her neck, tries to find her sister and when she does, she glides over to her.

"Who's that guy?" She asks while pointing towards Oliver.

"Oh, he's the photographer, dad hired him to take the pictures for the wedding and this dinner. I think he's in the running for a job at the company as well, this is sort of his audition if you can call it that. Do you think he's cute?" Phoebe can feel her cheeks turning a bright red. "Oh my, you do think he's cute! Go introduce your self, maybe he'll take a few pictures and then ask you out on a date. Who knows?" Steffy shrugs her shoulders and then turns Phoebe in Oliver´s direction and goes back to cuddling with her boyfriend and keep an eye on Rick. It seems as though more people had gotten involved in the 'Keep Rick away from Phoebe'-thing and Bridget seems to have him pretty much occupied.

Steffy turns her head once again to see where her sister has gone off to and she sees Phoebe in a deep conversation with Oliver on the other side of the room. As she's turning her head back to place it on Marcus´s shoulder, she feels this pang in her heart and when she looks back at Phoebe, she sees that she felt it too. The two sisters feel like they're drawn towards each other, like a magnet is pulling them together.

"What on earth was that?" Steffy says as she embraces her sister in a hug. Phoebe looks just as surprised.

"I have no idea!" As they are talking Thomas has joined them.

"Are you both okay?" Both girls nods.

"Yeah, we're fine, it felt like someone stabbed me in the heart, but as you can see, we're alright." Steffy reassures her brother and sees Phoebe join in on her explanation. "Anyway, don't you think we've been here long enough now? I have this craving for ice cream that I have no idea where it comes from." Both Thomas and Phoebe starts giggling when Steffy makes that statement. "What? What's so funny?" Her siblings then starts a full on laugh and not knowing what else to do, she joins in. It takes them about three minutes to calm down and then Thomas goes to say good bye to his father and his fathers bride to be. Steffy and Phoebe follows and then Steffy asks Marcus to come with them and he willingly does.

"Thank you for saving me back there! All this wedding stuff isn't really my cup of tea." Marcus states and smiles at his girlfriend.

"You're welcome babe!" Steffy kisses him and then she leans back into his arms.

When they get home they find Taylor sleeping on the couch in the family room and so Phoebe and Thomas goes to their rooms, Steffy and Marcus goes outside to the pool and walks inside the pool house, lays down on the couch, cuddles and falls asleep listening to the sounds of nature.

What if... Chapter one!

Over the next few weeks Phoebe and Oliver develop a really great friendship to base a potential future romance on, Rick also seemed to have disappeared of the face of the earth.

As predicted, Ridge and Brooke did not get married, Ridge just couldn't get over the fact that Brooke continued to side with Rick even after she'd gotten to see the video sequence of Rick going after Ridge which ended with Rick falling off the roof. The last thing he said before leaving her house was:

"Sometimes love just isn't enough. I can't trust you to put us before your kids when you've gotten the proof that they are wrong in their actions and that it isn't mine or my kids faults. I can't be with someone like that."

Then he walked out the door and now he only talks to her on a professional basis. Ridge was back as president of Forrester Creations and things were going good.

You would think that based on their history, Ridge would have run back to Taylor after he ended things with Brooke, but that had not happened. Sure, there had been visits to restaurants, but the kids had always been with them and the friendship that was growing from their interactions as a family made their relationship as parents even stronger than before.

 **AN:**

 **These stories will not be depicting what happens years after unless it's a story that requires it.**

 **What happens after where this story ended is something that I don't know, but could possibly be a continuation as another story in the future, this applies to the rest of the chapters of these one shots.**

 **The ideas that I've got for this series are many that can come out differently, therefore many might have the same title, but there is nothing to worry about if you've read the title before. I've got one that I've got four different sub ideas for, so there will be chapters that share the same title, but it's not the same chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **This chapter was inspired by a post on the B &B-section of Soap centrals message board section by SummerBay and it goes like this:**

 _ **I was hoping so much that Aly's death was only temporary so it would be possible to have an after death experience to see the REAL Darla again. When Aly revealed she faked getting over her issues with Taylor for her father's sake, it seems the only person that could heal her would be her mother.**_

 _ **Shae is already on the show as the floating head Darla, so it's not like it would be hard to bring her in for a scene like this. It could have been a real turning point for Aly, and she could then choose to return to her body healed after a beautiful encounter with the mother she misses so much.**_

 _ **Instead we get Ivy choosing the sit in her car and record instead of jump out and help her "best friend", Liam's stupid face, Rick and Maya making excuses and Zende and Nicole mucking around on the runway.**_

 _ **I'm still holding out hope during Aly's funeral we have a scene (which maybe even Thorne can witness) of Aly being reunited with Darla on the other side.**_

 **So I am going to try to make this posters vision come true, it may not become exactly what he/she saw in his/her head, but it'll probably be somewhat similar. I hope. I am really sorry for the big monologue that Darla has in the beginning of the story, but it came out and I didn't know how else to do it.**

 **I have watched a ton of Darla-scenes to get a feel of who she was once again and I hope that I have captured her spirit and the funny girl/woman we all knew and I think most of us loved.**

 **I do not own anything in this chapter since I didn't come up with the idea.**

Chapter two

 **Aly didn't die?**

It hurts, so much. She brings her hand up to touch the side of her face and when she brings it back down, there's blood on her hand. She looks around and sees Steffy and Ivy screaming at her to wake up, but she doesn't really want to, her head feels so much clearer now than it did a few minutes ago. She moves over to her cousin and touches her cheek, she sees Steffy´s reaction to the touch. The tears start pouring down her cheeks and she nods, because the feeling sipping from Aly´s hand into Steffy´s cheek was one of understanding, acceptance and love.

She could feel the presence of someone looking at her. She turns around and sees a woman who held such a deep meaning to her that she felt the tears pouring down her face. "Mom! I've missed you so much!" She starts running and ends up in her mothers arms. "Oh Aly, I've missed you too so much, I've been with you every day since I died. But honey, what were you trying to do here? Why would you want to kill Steffy like this?"

"You told me to do it. You wanted me to get rid of her and fix the problem in the company. The way she dresses, goes after other women´s men and just takes, takes, takes. Her mother is the reason you're dead mom! She needs to pay for it. She never did." Darla places a hand on Aly´s cheek.

"But Aly, Taylor isn't the sole reason I'm dead. Sure, she was driving the car, but her driving the car isn't the only reason. I shouldn't have tried to change Phoebe´s tire, I should have taken her by the hand and brought her home with me. Oh honey. I lost my balance when the lug nut got loosened and I fell into the road. The moment Taylor saw me, I was already in the middle of the road, there was no way she could have stopped and not hit me with the car." Darla looks Aly straight into her eyes as she's talking.

"But mom, she had been drinking, she had alcohol in her system and she was driving on a suspended license." Aly shakes her head as if she doesn't want to hear the truth.

"Yes, but she was scared to death for her daughter and when she came around the bend, she wasn't even going that fast. The problem is that Phoebe´s car and that bend were so close together. Both me and Taylor has fault in my death. I shouldn't have tried to change the tire and Taylor shouldn't have been driving, but any one single car would have hit me if they came around that bend when I fell into the road and honey, I could have fought harder in the hospital, I had a beautiful four year old at home and I should have fought harder to come back to you." Darla looks over to see Steffy break down completely. "And with regards to the fact that Taylor never paid for my accidental death, Phoebe died in a car crash, Taylor herself has been considered dead and missed a huge part of her children´s life. There are so many things that has happened to Taylor through out her life that makes this mistake of getting into the car on a suspended license, not completely, but forgivable and I really thought you had let it go after you got together with Oliver." Darla envelopes Aly in a hug.

"But she still killed you and she didn't go to jail or pay for it in any way. It took her months to even come forward and in the end it only hurt me and dad more."

"Oh honey, Taylor has to live with the fact that I'm dead partially because of her decision to get behind the wheel and go find her daughter for the rest of her life, but what you must remember is that she's not the only reason. I should have fought harder and not just given in to Thorne saying that it was okay for me to leave. There hadn't been any doctor to tell him that there was no chance for me to come back from the damage in my brain. I really wish that he had told me to fight instead. I mean, Sally told me to fight. Stephanie told me to fight, Taylor told me to fight and Phoebe told me to fight, but I chose to listen to Thorne even though I had so much to live for. Aly, I had so much to live for, but I chose to let go. There might have been months of physical therapy in front of me, but leaving you and your father never should have crossed my mind." Aly just shakes her head.

Darla grabs Aly´s shoulders. "Do you hear me? I chose not to fight to come back to you, I chose to give in to the darkness that my body craved for. Taylor told me to fight to come back to you even though she knew she'd more then likely end up in jail after I had told the police what happened, she told me to fight anyway. Aly, honey, it wasn't just Taylor´s fault. She's not the only one to blame. We both are, we both made mistakes and my mistake of starting to change the tire instead of taking Phoebe home with me cost us all so much. I am so sorry that those mistakes took me away from you, but I really don't think that it justifies you trying to get rid of Taylor´s daughter." Darla has tears in her eyes as she's looking at her daughter.

"But Steffy is damaging the company, she took Liam away from Ivy and she just takes takes and takes and she always ends up on top." Aly still won't let it go.

"Oh, honey. I know your father has sheltered you from the world while growing up, but Steffy hasn't always ended up on top. There has been times in her life where she's almost reached the bottom of life. I watched her grow up and she's become an amazing woman and I feel like it's such a shame that you only look at the mistakes that she's done.

Yes, she went after Bill Spencer, but she first did it to make her father and your grandfather happy and she got the company back for them. Then she was kicked out because of something that she hadn't even done because her father chose to listen to his stepdaughter and her mother instead of his own daughter.

She has been used by your uncle Rick in order to get back at her father for supposedly mistreating Brooke in their relationship, she fell for Liam before Hope and Liam even started dating and decided to let those feelings go so that Hope could be happy with Liam and she left for Paris, then she came back and let her dormant attraction for Bill get the better of her, when he dumped her in favor of his wife after saying he was leaving his wife, she slipped in the bathtub and hit her head leading to her almost drowning, luckily Liam was standing outside the door because Bill wanted him to drop of the key to the loft and when Steffy didn't answer, he used the key and found her in the tub almost dead, he performed CPR and she survived, the event sparked new life in Steffy´s feelings for Liam and when she saw how Hope treated her relationship with Liam, Steffy decided to show Liam what a relationship could be like when both in the relationship has a say so in it. Once Steffy realized that Liam was serious about being with Hope, even though he hadn't had a say so in their relationship since he had proposed, she gave him a kiss Good bye and walked away from him again. Unfortunately Hope saw that kiss and didn't fight for their relationship, a lot happened after that, but what sticks out the most is that Hope didn't have the same faith in Liam that Steffy had.

The event that best showcase this is when Hope and Liam were having their do over wedding after Italy. Hope blindly took the word that her fiance had been unfaithful with Steffy from a guy who she didn't even know over the guy whom supposedly is or was the love of her life.

Steffy and Liam rekindled their relationship after that and it led to Steffy being pregnant with Liam´s child. When Steffy found out about the baby, she went home to tell her boyfriend who she was living with and found Hope on their bed rolling around with Liam on top of her clothes, she left and went of to Paris to be with her father and told Liam to get Hope out of his system because there was something bigger than them on the line now. The reason Hope was there was the fact that Rick had come clean about making Othello lie about seeing Liam kissing Steffy and she felt they had been robbed. For Hope, when ever she and Liam broke up, it was always someone else fault.

When Steffy came back from Paris, Liam told her that he needed space to get his feelings in order and decide which one of the girls he wanted to be with and Steffy gave him that time. During that time, Liam constantly sought Steffy out, while Hope always went to find Liam. Steffy had faith in that Liam would decide on his own.

Some time after Steffy moved out, Brooke started planning a reenactment of the Italy wedding, bringing the priest over and everything, Steffy finds out just before the ceremony starts and gets there while Liam is thinking about if he really wants to put the ring on Hope´s finger or not. Let me just remind you that Liam is Steffy´s boyfriend and the father of her unborn child and Hope is trying to marry another woman´s boyfriend. As Steffy walks out on the balcony of the beach house, she yells for them to stop. When she reached the cliff where the ceremony took place, Hope looks at her and tells her that there's nothing she can say that would stop the wedding, Steffy whispers in Liam´s ear that she's pregnant and things happens after that. Hope believes that Liam only chose Steffy because of the baby and she and her mother and her aunts constantly says this to everyone that would listen and it just got worse after Steffy lost the baby.

What I mean to say is that almost nothing in Steffy's life has been handed to her, she has had to fight for everything, she started at the bottom of the corporate ladder, Hope got handed a line because her aunt was pissed at Steffy for kissing her husband. Steffy actually made the company a whole lot of money with the campaigns she thought out when Bill Spencer owned the company and the Logan´s ruled the company making your grandfather and uncle miserable.

The mistakes Steffy has made in regards to Liam and Hope she has owned up to and in regards to Hope and Oliver, she wasn't the reason Hope and Oliver broke up, in fact, Steffy wasn't the reason Hope and Oliver broke up at all, that was the fact that her mother had slept with Oliver during Hope´s graduation party and a tribute to Brooke that Ridge had forced Steffy to do had been tampered with told on them, which made Ridge fire Steffy all together from the company which he wouldn't even have if it weren't for Steffy. This is where Steffy was given Taylor´s shares in the company so that she would have a way back into the company. And about Steffy trying to take Liam from Ivy. Do you really think that Steffy would have had a chance to do so if there were no feelings left for Steffy on Liam´s part? He and Caroline had a conversation back when the first take over attempt was made in which he said that he had put these walls up to protect himself and he wasn't sure if he could trust Steffy again.

Hope and Liam tried to get married so many times and it didn't stick, Steffy and Liam tried to get married twice and both time it stuck, although it was ended after a while. Ivy and Liam got married because Ivy begged him to marry her after she heard him proclaim his love for Steffy to Steffy and after she had been told that she might not have the right to work in this country because she wasn't a US. citizen. When she found out she actually had dual citizenship, she told Liam and the annulment was almost instant. Liam wanted to be with Steffy, do you really want to force him to be with someone he doesn't want to be with?" Darla looks Aly deep in the eyes and sees the light flicker on.

"No, I don't, but before Steffy came back, he wanted to be with Ivy!" Aly points out.

"Honey, I know what it's like to put away strong feelings for someone that's hurt you or is with someone else. I did it for years with your father, but the feelings that hides in Steffy´s heart for Liam is much stronger than the feelings I had for your father, she has stepped back over and over again so that he could be happy with someone else and it would appear that the feelings that Liam has for Steffy are stronger than my feelings for your father too. Honey, you do not get to choose who you fall in love with and I think that Liam did love Ivy at one point, but he couldn't fall in love with her because there was someone else in his heart already. May it be Steffy or Hope.

I am so sorry that I haven't been here for you the way I should have. But that is not a reason to go after people who aren't living their lives the way you want them to or in a relationship that you want them in. It is good that you have things that you believe in, but everyone doesn't have to live the way you want them to." Darla opens her arms and envelopes her daughter in a hug.

"Now, I haven't always been a fan of Ridge and his way of handling things over at Forrester Creations or his relationships with his brothers, but since he's been back from Paris, it seems as if a lot has changed and his relationship with Caroline seems to have had a mellowing effect on him that I've only seen in him while he was with Taylor and their kids.

I really hope that you understand, like I do now, that Ridge has been groomed to take over Forrester Creations from the moment he was born, the company was actually created for him and the rest of Stephanie´s children. But Ridge was always the one to take over when Eric and Stephanie decided to step back, because he is Stephanie´s first born. What he's doing right now is to take the company into the future and I believe that it's the right thing to do. Also, Steffy is your cousin, you two share the same grandmother, that means something. You two share the same blood and blood is always thicker than water, you need to remember that and not fight so much. Just remember that you two are Douglas-girls and that makes all the difference!"

Aly moves closer into her mothers arms just to feel safe again.

"Honey, have you understood what I've been saying?" Darla feels Aly slightly nod her head.

"Yeah, it wasn't just Taylor's fault that you died, there were a lot of things that created that event and I shouldn't only blame Taylor for it. You and Dad have fault in it too. I'll try harder to forgive Taylor , mom, but I'm not sure I will be able too, but I'll try." Darla places her hands on Aly´s cheeks and kisses her forehead. "I need to stop treating Steffy and Ridge as the enemy and start to see them as family."

"Yes honey, my darling Aly-cat, you do and I think that you'll be much happier if you do."

"But I don't want the fog in my head to come back, I hated the way it made me feel about everything." Darla reaches out and places her hands on Aly´s temples and gives her forehead yet another kiss.

"I think you'll be just fine, you just have to live your life the way you want it and accept that not everyone lives their life the way you live yours, once you do that, you'll be more then fine!" Darla gives her daughter another hug. "It's time now honey, if you don't go back now, you'll never be able to! I love you so much, but there is so much life you've got left to live and so much you have yet to do! Oh and honey, ask Ridge about the shoe line you showed Rick!" Aly lifts her hand and wipes away the tears that are falling down her cheeks.

"I love you mommy!" She nods and walks back to her body.

"Every time you feel a warm breeze blow by, that's me encouraging you to do your best and live your life the best way you can and honey, the next time someone asks you to do something that you haven't done before and don't think you'll like, try it out and find out if it is something that you do like. I'll love you and guide you forever honey and tell your father that I love him!" Darla gives her daughter a flying kiss and watches her reattach herself to her body, she sees her daughter cough and lean into Steffy´s arms as Steffy lets out a relieved cry that Aly is okay.

Aly looks towards where her mother had been just a minute ago and she sees a bright light and then a warm breeze touches her skin and when she gives herself permission to think about it, the fog that had been in her head when she stood over her cousin with the rock in her hand about to smash Steffy´s brains out was gone and when she realized that it was Steffy´s arms she had around her, she doesn't flinch back like she's done so many times before but instead she leans further in.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't really want to do it, but I thought that if I did, the fog inside my head would disappear and I would feel right again." Steffy listens to what her cousin says.

"Yeah, I know honey, what you were doing a few minutes ago wasn't really you and I can't blame you for that. Did you know your father is here?" Aly looks up at Steffy with surprise in her eyes, she straightens herself up and looks straight into her eyes.

"He is? You can't? I just tried to kill you and you'll just let it go?" Steffy has nothing but love in her eyes while she looks at her cousin.

"He is, Uncle Thorne called me from the air port before my phone signal disappeared and told me he'd celebrate with us because of the success of California Freedom. We'd better get going!" Steffy get's off the ground and then reaches down to help Aly up. When Aly groans because of pains in her neck and one of her arms, she reconsiders. "Oh, um, maybe we should get you to the hospital and check you out? Ivy, can you call 911 and get an ambulance out here? Are you okay Aly? That's a nasty cut you've got there as well."

Ivy goes to call to get the ambulance out there and then she sends a text to Wyatt that they'll be taking Aly to the hospital and they need to get the cars back to the mansion and Steffy´s tire need to be completely changed, so she asks him to bring Liam, Zende and Oliver to bring the cars back and to tell Thorne that he needs to come to the hospital.

What if...Chapter two

A month later.

Aly walks through the hallways of Forrester Creations with a stack of papers in her hands. She's still got some marks left from where she fell and hit her head on the rock, but it's healing quite nicely. The last couple of weeks she's been trying out a few different styles when it comes to clothing and finally settled on a mix between the 50's and modern clothes. At the present time she's wearing an A-line dress with a petticoat underneath to make the skirt fuller, a sash under her breasts, sweetheart neckline and a halterneck strap holding it up, the dress has big roses in bright colors in the pattern of the fabric and a big constructed rose on the empire cut. She's wearing a pair of emerald green peep toe pumps with a matching rose on the back of the shoe and a cardigan because at the moment, it's a little chilly, but as she stands in front of the door to Stephanie Forrester´s office, she can feel the warm breeze blowing by her and she feels the nerves she had just a few minutes ago vanish. She brings her hand up and knocks on the door, she hears her cousin call out to her that she can come in so she opens the door and peaks through the door.

"Hey Steffy! Do you have a minute or three? I've got something I'd like to show you!" Aly´s eyes sparkles with joy, you can see that she's different from what she was five weeks ago.

"Hey Aly!" Steffy has just ended a call with a store manager in New York that has had a little trouble with one member of the staff and had called to get some advice. "Ooh, I love that dress, did you make it your self?" Aly starts to blush.

"No, technically I didn't, it was inspired by a dress that Austin Scarlett did on Project Runway a few years ago. I did make the shoes though!" She steps out of her left shoe and brings it up to show her cousin. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, or rather show you." She starts feeling really nervous again and she begins to feel a little shy.

"Well, anyhow, I really like the dress! Let me see then!" She reaches over the desk to take the stack of papers that Aly has in her hands, she looks them over and when she get´s to a pair of black strappy heels with rhinestones and rivets connecting the straps to each other, she's sold. "I want those! Make me a pair of those!"

Aly starts laughing. "Yeah, I had you in mind when I drew those. The model is named Stephanie. Had grandma been in her 20's right now I believe she'd be wearing those too!"

"So, do you want to bring these to my father or should I?" As she's asking, she continues to look through the stack of designs and when she sees a pair of ballerinas with a bright pink base and blurred out orange flowers, tears gathers in her eyes. "You know who these remind me of? There's two of them actually." She looks up at her cousin.

"No, who?" Aly seems a little confused.

"Your mom and my sister. Those shoes are totally something that both of them would wear." Steffy gives a small smile and sees Aly nod her head.

"Yeah, they would wouldn't they?" Aly finds herself tearing up. "I thought we could show them to uncle Ridge together? I mean, I don't really have the experience to pitch a line and this is a line that isn't even about the clothes."

Steffy nods her head. "Yeah, we could do that if that's what you want. When do you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible, I can do it when ever, I just wanted to ask you to come with me. We can do it any time you have the time too!"

"Okay, can I just finish up this paperwork that I need to have with me so that dad can check it out and approve it, I'll be done in about an hour or two and then I'll call you to say it's time, sounds good?" She moves some pieces of paper around as she's talking.

Aly nods her head. "Yeah, that will be fine! I had a burst of inspiration right before I stepped in here anyway, so I'll add a few more pairs to the portfolio and we'll have more to show him! I'll see you later!"

"We sure will!" Steffy waits until Aly has left the office before she starts doing the paperwork.

Exactly one hour and fifteen minutes later, both girls are standing in the office of Forrester Creations CEO and as they watch Ridge look through the design sheets, he looks up when he comes to a particular pairs of shoes.

"Well, I've got to say these shoes captures your mother like a tee. She was all colors and all over the place, I am so sorry that I didn't appreciate her spirit when she was alive, but it seems you've picked up a large part of it these last few weeks and for that I am really glad, we need someone like her with us here once again. I've been talking to your father and he has agreed to come and work with us here in LA. Liam came and talked to me a few days ago and he told me that he'd been neglecting his duties over at Spencer Publications and he needs to focus on that so he's asked to be removed as Vice President and Thorne was very willing to take over and now that his daughter has a line, I'm pretty sure he'll be even more happy to work here as well! We'll be sending Rick and Maya to Paris, both of them seem like a perfect fit over there, Maya will still be a model for the company and we'll be working all that out, but she won't be the only one and Rick has been expressing his wishes to move to Paris anyway so it all works out really well!" Ridge looks up and watches his daughter and niece´s faces light up at the news and smiles back at them. "Aly, can I talk to you a little bit alone before you go?"

Aly nods her head. "Yes!"

Steffy gives her father a hug, whispers thank you in his ears and then leaves the room.

"So, what did you want to talk about, uncle Ridge?" Ridge pulls out another design sheet and shows it to Aly, it has the most beautiful wedding dress on it.

"Well, Liam came to me and asked if he could marry my daughter for a third time and I said that he may and so I designed a dress for her, I asked Quinn to design a necklace, an engagement ring and a wedding band, a pair of earrings, a hair piece and a bracelet and what we're missing right now are a pair of shoes. I was wondering if you'd like to do me and my daughter the honor of designing those shoes?" Ridge looks her in the eyes as he's talking.

"Oh, I've already designed them though." She searches for the black sandals that Steffy demanded she'd make for her. "Those are the ones, I could do them in a blush color or white, or maybe we should just keep them black? When I showed Steffy my designs a couple of hours ago she practically ordered me to make them. I mean, can you see her in anything else?" Ridge looked totally stumped.

"No, I can't see her wearing anything else. Those are perfect! Did you know that the last time she married Liam, she wore all black? The first time she wore combat boots. I think we should keep them black though, but maybe expand the line so that we do have that blush color you spoke about as well as the black one? I think we should do all the shoes in more colors. You know the pair that reminded me of your mother? Maybe we should do those with a green base with blurred out blue flowers, or the other way? Blue base with green flowers?"

As Ridge was making suggestions, Aly was sitting and making sketches of her shoes with the changes in color and when she showed her uncle the sketches of the shoes with the changes, she solidified what he already knew. Alexandria Forrester was Forrester Creations next designer and he could almost hear Darla say "I told you so!" in his head.

What if...

During the last month a lot had happened in the lives of the Forrester clan. Ivy had discovered that Wyatt was actually a really good guy when he wasn't in competition with his brother and had started to slowly fall for the guy, she had also realized that what ever she had felt for Liam really wasn't much to hold on to, especially when she saw how he behaved any time he was in close proximity to Steffy, he was a total gentlemen, opened doors, pulled out chairs, looked at her constantly, always knew where she was and he'd light up when ever he saw her, the first two things he'd done for Ivy too, but the other stuff, no, not once. Best of all? Aly approved and she'd done so from the first time she'd seen Wyatt light up when he saw Ivy walk into a room.

Aly had started being loving towards her boyfriend so that other people could see and everyone could see that their relationship was blossoming. The first time Steffy had asked her to come surfing with her she had hesitated for a bit and then accepted the invitation and when she came down to the beach, everyone was there, well, at least her cousins and their significant others. Thomas ex-wife Gabby Moreno visited the group about a week after Aly had been released from the hospital and the feelings between them resurfaced and they are now full on dating.

Maya´s sister Nicole actually followed her sister and Rick to Paris, so Zende had been single since she left, he hadn't wanted to leave the country and therefore a relationship between them was impossible, he hadn't really been that invested in the relationship anyway so there really was nothing lost for him.

Life was on Aly´s side right now and everything was going really good. She had followed her mothers advice and she had never been happier. Her father had also been lucky the last months, he had visited LA secretly about three weeks before the California Freedom show and met up with a woman that he had met online and they had decided that if he came back to California they would meet up again and see where it went and two days after Aly had been released from the hospital, he had called her up and they were currently dating.

 _The end..._

 **AN:**

 **Now, this might not be what SummerBay had in mind when he/she posted that thread, but I think it could be, possibly!**

 **I hope all of you have had a great summer and I hope you'll have a great rest of the year!**

 **Okay, so, the next chapter of Fire meet Gasoline has stumped me, I've got 10 written pages for the first part and I'm entering the 12th page for the second part and I just don't know how to stop writing for Jasmine and her spouse, so their chapters will be spread out through the story and have the title and then part _(WhatEverNumberItIs)_ after, they have some things coming their way that needs to be told. They will not be companion chapters, they will be the same chapter, just split into more parts. Therefore they will not be posted together a few days apart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own anything...**

 **Here's the thing. I felt that Nick handled the whole scrambled egg mess EXTREEMLY poorly and that he should have supported his wife in her wishes. The reason I feel like this is because while Taylor was dating and later married Nick, she had not ONE thought of Ridge Forrester and I can honestly say that before Brooke found out that Jack was biologically hers, Brooke was NEVER once in Nick´s mind either.**

 **As always sentences that have the "''" around it comes from dialogue that has been said on the show and I cannot take credit for it.**

Chapter three

 **Nick respected Taylor´s wish to not have Brooke involved in Jacks life?**

November 22nd 2007

"But that's our son Nick! Why don't you get that? Taylor might have carried him, but he's our son Nick and that will never change!" Brooke says in frustration. Nick just stares at her in disbelief.

"You signed away your parental rights because it was the right thing to do. Jack's mine and Taylor´s son and there is nothing you can do to change that, Brooke. You need to leave this hospital right now and don't you dare come around here ever again. I am in love with Taylor and we've just had a beautiful baby boy. Leave us alone!" Nick then points towards the elevator. Brooke waves her hands in frustration and then goes to leave.

"This is not over yet, Nick. I can tell you that! That boy is the child you've always wanted, a child with me and nothing will change the fact that that boy has my DNA in him and Taylor hates me." Brooke gives it one more try.

"Yeah, well, Taylor loves me and half of the DNA in that boy is mine and if she and I work together, it will not make a single difference that half of it is yours! Now leave!" Nick is just getting more and more frustrated the longer this conversation takes.

He just wants to join his wife as she sits with their son while he's laying perfectly content in her arms. He had been taken to the NICU just a few minutes after he was born because he had a rare condition which meant his immune system didn't work as it should and because of this he needed to be isolated until they could find out who was the donor of the egg that created their son. It didn't take long to reveal that the conversation that Nick had heard over the phone between Bridget and one of the staff at the hospital had been proven true and when Taylor found out that Brooke was the donor of the egg, she had a melt down. Just remembering how she had reacted, Nick felt himself hurting inside for his wife.

 _They have just seen their little boy as he comes out of surgery where he's gotten the bone marrow he so desperately needs and he's beautiful, the most precious little life they'd ever receive. He stares at the little boy with so much pride in his eyes._

" _ **'**_ _I think he looked so beautiful, and he looked so healthy. Everything's gonna be just fine. But I do still want to meet the donor. I mean, you got to meet her. Is there some reason you don't want me to?_ _ **'"**_ _Taylor asks quizzically._

 _He tries to steer her away from the problem at hand because he knows she'll probably not react well to the news._

" _ **'** There is, isn't there? Honey, what? What is it? What's going on? Nick, wh—just tell me why you get to meet her and I can't.' **"** Taylor is getting more frustrated every time he avoids answering her questions._

 _Then he drops the bomb._

" _ **'** The woman in recovery **'"** Nick exhales deeply. **"'** She's not the donor we selected. There was a mix-up at the hospital. We got her egg instead of our donor´s. **'"**_

 _Taylor stares at Nick in disbelief. **"'** What? **'"**_

" _ **'** Now, this is a shock, but what we need to focus on is the fact that our little boy is healthy and he's okay. That's what we need to focus on. That's what we have to take from today. **'"** As he watches his wife staring at him in disbelief, he wishes that he'd never have had to tell her this._

" _'The.. The egg donor we selected is not the biological mother of our child? **'"** Taylor takes a deep breath in. **"'** So who is the woman in recovery? **'"**_

 _He tries to stall giving her the answer by telling her that they need to focus on the fact that their son got the bone marrow he needed and they should be grateful for that and the fact that the woman came as fast as she could. As he goes into explaining how and why the mix up happened, something clicks in Taylor's mind._

" _'Are you saying.. Bridget?'" At this point Taylor is in so much disbelief that anything he says is going to probably make her break down in tears, when he says that Bridget isn't the one who donated the egg, the relief that flows through her body is so intense, then comes the bomb._

" _ **'** So whose egg was implanted in me? **'"** Taylor's starts to feel the anxiety build up again. **"'** Nick, whose egg was it?' **"**_

 _Nick looks at his wife with love and hurt. **"'** It came from Brooke.'"_

 _He sees Taylor go into denial and she's expressing so much emotions and when Brooke entered the room, he knew it was such a big mistake. But he doesn't make her leave either. He watches the exchange between Brooke and his wife and he can see the suspicion that Taylor views Brooke with and both of them knows that if Brooke hadn't been so hellbent on breaking him and Taylor up, there would be no baby with Brooke´s DNA right now. There never would've been a mix up and everything would be fine._

 _All of sudden Taylor thanks Brooke for giving their child a chance to a normal life, Brooke says she'll never forget what happened here, but when the doctor releases her, she's going to go back to her own life and her own family and that nothing has changed. Taylor asks some really hard questions after that._

" _ **'** Can you live with that? Really, Brooke, look me in the eye and tell me you can live with that. A month from now, a year, ten years, you won't look at your child and wonder if maybe things could have been different? **'"**_

" _ **'** No. And I pray to God you don't either. **'"** Brooke answers as honestly as she knows how. But Taylor clearly doesn't believe her._

" _ **'** It'll be okay. We'll make it work. **'"** Nick says with confidence._

Nick comes back to the present. "Well, it didn't take you long to prove Taylor right not to trust you did it? We haven't even gotten to take him home yet and you're staking claims on him even though you've signed papers to give up your rights to him. Taylor knows you so well it's scary." He sighs deeply and then turns to look inside the window of the room where their little boy is growing stronger by the minute, he'd just gotten the news that they'd be able to take him home when he'd seen Brooke standing outside the window looking at the little baby in Taylor´s arms. "I wish I hadn't let you stay in the room back then and I most definitely wish that I hadn't let you visit him before you donated the bone marrow." Nick sighs deeply and then watches Brooke disappear behind the doors of the elevator.

What if... Chapter two

It's two months after they had been allowed to take Jack home from the hospital with them. Nick had been forced to forcefully remove Brooke from the marina once because she felt like he should allow her to visit Jack, which she called their boy, and at the same time he had made it perfectly clear that Brooke had no rights what so ever to demand time with Jack and that Taylor was now and would always be Jack´s mother in every way that counts.

Taylor had had a conversation with Ridge about Brooke´s increasing drive to spend time with Jack and she had found out that Jack was all Brooke talked about. Hope and RJ wasn't even on Brooke´s radar anymore. Taylor´s advice had been to go on a family trip just the four of them and then send Brooke to see a psychiatrist to help her let go of her need to see Jack and get back to focus on her own family and her life.

Both of Jack´s parents had have to have a stern talk with Jack´s grandmother some weeks after they got home because she seemed to support Brooke coming to spend time with Jack. After Taylor told Jackie that either you accept her wish that Brooke doesn't come into contact with Jack ever or she'd never have alone time with her grandson, Jackie got so upset and said that they'd never do that to her and then she looked into both her son´s and her daughter in law´s eyes and saw that they were absolutely going to do it if necessary. The reason behind it was that Taylor still didn't feel entirely comfortable raising a child that had come about because Brooke once again wanted the man Taylor was in a relationship with. But both mother and child were now bonding really well and Nick wasn't the only one getting up at night when Jack was crying.

What if.. Chapter three!

When Jack first started talking, he surprised both his mother and his father by saying his sisters name, not ball, mommy, daddy or car. The first time he said Phoebe, he left out the first E and it ended up sounding like Phobe. It showed all of them that Jack had a really strong bond with his siblings and with his parents.

It was in fact during a family dinner just after he turned one years old that he started walking.

"Hey mom!" They had been getting ready to sit down at the table. It was a really strange sight. Jack and Zach Hamilton had come by for a visit with their new grandson/nephew and Ridge Forrester, Jack´s uncle had come by with Jack´s cousin and step-cousin. Ridge´s ex wife hadn't been invited because of obvious reasons. Jackie was there as well as Stephanie and Eric. It was Thomas who had spoken up and made everyone aware that something was happening. He and Steffy had been sitting on the floor with Jack tossing a ball back and forth between them. When Taylor came back into the room with a huge bowl of spaghetti in her hands, she almost dropped it on the floor and the expression on her face really showed how much she loved her son.

Ridge was sitting on one of the couches just watching his ex wife closely when she walked out of the kitchen. He had experienced his sons first steps long after he and Taylor had watched their daughters take their first steps and when he thought back to that day a month and a half after Taylor had come back from the dead, he could totally understand the look on her face at the moment as she watched her thirteen months old little boy take his first steps between his siblings. He also noticed that Taylor looked happy, settled and content and every time she looked at her husband, the look was a tiny bit different then the one she'd been giving him when they were married.

What if.. Chapter three!

18 years and 7 months after Jack was born.

Jack Hamilton Marone walks over the podium and receives his diploma, he shakes the principals hand and bows in front of her, shakes the vice principals hand as well and bows in front of him, then when he goes to shake his guidance counselors hand, he shakes it and then gives her a hug. Then as he walks towards the stairs he raises his hand and looks out into the crowd to find his parents. He locates them as well as his sisters and older brother and then some more family including his biological siblings on the Logan side and his uncle Ridge and his uncle´s wife of 14 years. The only one missing were his grandmother on his fathers side, she had unfortunately died just after he started sophomore year of High School and his biological brother/cousin. He had been banned from coming because letting RJ to Jack´s graduation would be to much for RJ´s mother since she wasn't allowed to come herself.

Jack had been told about how he had been conceived when he was 15 years old just to avoid any scandalous announcements later in his life. He had always known he was an in vitro-baby, but he had never known whose egg had been involved in the conception before this.

The most exiting thing that had happened over the last 16 years was when his parents announced that they would be having another child because apparently the in vitro - procedure had gotten his mothers biological clock working again and just a little over three years after he had been born, the family of three had increased to a family of five plus two dogs.

The fact that he had gotten two sister at the same time as he'd gotten a nephew and a niece had been really funny to most of the people in his family. Steffy and Phoebe had each gotten pregnant around the same time as his mother had gotten pregnant and having three pregnant women around had been exhausting according to his father. It's not often your grandmother has twins a week and a half after you're born yourself. Since they were so close in age, Charlotte, Christine, Olivia(Phoebe and Oliver´s daughter) and Adrian(Steffy and Shane´s son), they grew up as siblings rather then aunts and nephew/niece and with Jack being pretty close in age as well, he was included in all of their mischief and pranks.

 **AN:**

 **Ticky WAS Nick's best pairing beside Nicket. Bricky never worked for me, why you wonder? Because Bricky 2.0 started on the ruins of yet another marriage of Brooke´s daughter and then when they broke up, Brooke told said daughter that she(Brooke) always knew they would end. Like seriously, who does that? First you break up your daughters SECOND marriage, just like you broke up her first, then you PROMISE her that you WILL not have sex with your daughters husband before the divorce is final, but you have sex with him anyway and then you go and TELL your daughter that you had sex with her husband. After that you practically DEMAND that your daughter stand up for you and her ex-husband on your wedding day. A few months after that you have a heart to heart with your daughter and tells her that you and her EX-husband, whom she still loves with all her heart might I add, was never going to work out. If you know this, why break up their marriage in the first place? And then when he moves on, why do you make his new relationship all about you? Oh, that's right, because he moved on with TAYLOR! Enough venting. *** slaps own cheek *****

 **The first part of chapter 13 of 'Fire meet Gasoline; Our life as we know it' will be up as soon as I'm finished with the third part of the chapter. Chapter 14 will be up after that, but Part 3 will have to be done before posting Part 1, I have a feeling there will be a part 4, 5 and maybe even 6 to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own nothing that has anything to do with The Bold and the Beautiful, this is only done out of my frustration and enjoyment. I don't like what's going on on the show right now.**

 **Now, for a while I've been thinking about what would've happened had Stephanie, the Queen of B &B, not married Eric? So this is one of the things that might have happened if she hadn't.**

Chapter four.

 **Stephanie didn't marry Eric Forrester?**

"No, I don't want to marry you Eric. Not if the only reason for you to ask is this baby, because I know that there is another woman and I don't want you if the only reason you want to be with me is this baby." Stephanie Douglas places her glass of water on the table and looks away from the man standing on one of his knees, with a little jewelry box in his hand, right by the table in the middle of the restaurant. Eric Forrester looks down in embarrassment and gets of his knees and then walks back to his chair and sits down.

"I really don't understand, I thought this is what you wanted?" Eric stares at the woman sitting in the chair opposite his own.

"Oh, trust me, I want to get married, but I also want to get married based on love, not a business decision or because I have to due to me being pregnant or because my father tells me too. His power over me ended the moment I started college. I'm not scared of him or the rumors that will more then likely start up when I start showing." She leans back in the chair because she's starting to feel uncomfortable sitting in the correct position on the chair. "Now, I wish to go home so if we could pay the check so we can leave I would really appreciate it. I'm really tired and my back hurts, I also have an early morning class and I need to have enough time so that the morning sickness can pass before it starts."

So they skip desert, pays the check and then they leave. When Eric tries to give her a kiss when he drops her off she turns her cheek towards him and then she skips out of the car.

What if...

He doesn't see her at all for the next few days and when he accidentally runs into her at the library of the college they go to, she's in a hurry.

"Hey Stephanie! Can we meet and talk about this? Or do you even want to continue this relationship? Am I even to have a relationship with my child?" Eric has grabbed her arms and is holding on tight.

"I'm in a hurry and I can't talk right now. I'll meet you after my last class today and let you know what I want out of this situation. I need to go now! Bye Eric!" She starts moving away from him, but he doesn't let her go. "Let me go Eric!" She hisses. "I need to go now, I have class in five minutes."

When he doesn't let go of both her arms, she strikes out at him, when her hand connects with his face he flinches back.

"I told you to let me go!" Stephanie´s eyes radiates anger and her fists are clenched. The moment he lets go of her other arm, she turns around and storms off.

What if...

They meet up again about five ours later and when he sees her, he can see that the anger she walked away from him with was still there.

"I have a few things to say to you! Number one. No, I do not want to continue this relationship, especially after what you did today. Number two. If you want a relationship with your child, then you'd better go make one because I'm having doubts that this is your child at all. Number three. I do not want to see your face ever again, we're done and if you ever see me on campus, turn away and leave me alone, do not talk to me in any way. Number four. Go back to Beth, she's a lovely girl and I'm tired of the constant back and forth between us. I'm done." The fire that is present in Stephanie´s eyes makes her look even more beautiful than she usually is. She says Good bye and then she walks away with tears in her eyes.

What if...

About a month after ending it with Eric, Stephanie walked by a cafe and looks inside by chance and locks eyes with a man from her past. She feels stuck to the ground and when he starts to get up from the chair at the table he shares with a few of his friends the eye contact is broken and she starts feeling insecure and begins to walk back the same way she came, she can hear the door bell chime.

"Stephanie! Wait!"

It's almost like his voice paralyzes her because she stops at the first letter of her name and she almost stops breathing. She hears his footsteps coming closer and then she feels his hand on her shoulder. She lets out a breath and slowly turns around. He envelopes her in a hug and feels the bump that the baby inside her belly has created. When she looks into his deep and dark brown eyes she sees the confusion.

"You're pregnant?" She nods her head as an answer to his question. "Is it mine?"

Tears are starting to form in her eyes.

"I don't know. It could be yours or my ex boyfriends, but I'm not certain." She has bowed her head so that he doesn't see the emotions that are causing havoc inside of her. He takes her in his arms and gives her another hug.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere and talk about this?" She gently nods her head against his shoulder. "Let me just go say bye to my friends, you want to come with?"

She thinks it over, but when she takes just a second to long, he takes her hand and pulls her into the cafe and introduces her to his friends.

"Guys, this is Stephanie Douglas, Stephanie, these are my friends Nicholai, Adam, Devon and Rafe." She waves her hand and gives them a smile. She can see all of them give each other looks and then Rafe decides to talk.

"So you're the girl Massimo here has been talking non stop about for the last five months, he just doesn't stop. It's getting quite tiring actually, but now that I've seen you, it all makes perfect sense." He gives her a big bright smile and then winks at her.

"Really?" She asks in a very small voice and then she turns towards Massimo. "You've been talking about me?" Her voice is a little louder now and it's laced with surprise. Massimo´s face turns a bright red in embarrassment and he nods his head.

"Now, we're going to go and catch up on recent events, so I'm gonna go and I'm taking her with me!" He then once again takes her hand and pulls her with him out of the cafe.

"Hey! Can you slow down a little, you're walking to fast!" She's getting out of breath. He slows down instantly and then he places his arm on her shoulders instead and she's amazed at how well they fit together.

They find a tiny little Italian restaurant a few blocks away from the cafe and have a seat in a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"So, tell me about what has happened in the last four months that caused you to end up a single mother to be." Massimo has reached for her hand as he told her his request. Stephanie gives a sigh and feels her thumb start caressing Massimo´s thumb.

"You know the last time I saw you was when I left your dorm the day after we made love, honestly, I've been trying to avoid you for the longest time. About a week after I met this guy, he's taking a bunch of art classes because he says he wants to design clothes in the future, he kind of swept me off my feet, we spent so much time together that first week and I thought that we had a future together, so I decided to give him a piece of me that not many others have experienced."

Stephanie feels the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"About seven weeks ago I saw him together with a girl, there was no mistaking the intimacy between them, but I brushed it off because of the baby, but after that first time, I saw them together a few more times and when he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him about a month ago, I told him that I didn't want to marry him if he only proposed because of the baby."

She gives a teary laugh."

He wanted to talk about what we were going to do, but when he got a hold of me, I was running late to class and then he grabbed my arms and wouldn't let go, he wanted to know if I wanted out of our relationship and if that's what I wanted, what was going to happen with his relationship with the child. I got so mad at him that when I met him later that night I told him that I wanted out and that I wasn't sure that it was even his baby and since then he's left me alone, but I haven't seen him with her either. So I don't know what happened there and now here I am sitting in a booth with you in a restaurant." She sneaks a glance at his face and sees compassion.

"Well, I've actually been trying to find out where you went after you left me that night, but it was really hard, I mean, I didn't even know which college you went to or even in which state. Me being here in California right now is because Devon´s fiance lives here and they are planning their wedding, I'm one of the groomsmen and as such I'm needed here. I'd still be in Chicago otherwise. I am so glad I found you though."

He gives her a really bright smile that makes her laugh a little through her tears.

"I'd really like to spend some time with you while I'm here. You know, see if there's something there between us."

There were two things neither of them noticed while they were having their conversation. A certain Eric Forrester standing on the sidewalk just outside the restaurant and the way their bodies inter acted with each other. It was like they had been together for years and their bodies just instinctively knew which places to touch and which to leave be. When Eric noticed that they were about to leave, he left as quickly as he could.

What if...

During the next few weeks they spent so much time together that the wedding party started speculating if there was going to be another wedding soon, it also happened to be so that the bump that had graced Stephanie´s belly when she and Massimo met each other again had increased in size and it seemed like, based on their story of how they met, the baby could be Massimo´s.

When Devon and his fiance Alessandra got married Stephanie entered her seventh month of pregnancy, Massimo caught the wedding bug and during the bride and grooms first dance as husband and wife, Massimo gently asked Stephanie if she wanted to marry him because he didn't care if the baby was his or not, he just wanted her to be his wife. He didn't expect her to answer then and there, but she did. She said yes, but she had one condition, they had to get married after the child was born, and it was only because she didn't know if Massimo was the father or not, he would act as the child´s father, but she didn't know if he was for sure.

Just a little prior to giving birth, Stephanie sent Eric a letter asking him if he wanted to do a blood test to see if there was anyway he was the father of the baby. He agreed and a couple of weeks later, the test was taken on a beautiful little baby boy and the two possible fathers. The results only made everything even more confusing as it turned out all three of the test subjects had the same blood type.

What if...

Three months after Rafael Douglas was born, his mother and Massimo Marone got married in an intimate ceremony including Stephanie´s sister and her best friend Claudia from high school, Massimo´s parents and both his siblings, his best friends and a couple of friends that Stephanie had met at college. Massimo had been a little confused when they sent out the invitations because Stephanie had placed her sisters invitation in the envelope that the others were sent in and then another envelope to hide the invitation. When he asked why she did it, she took a deep breath and then she said that she didn't want her parents at her wedding because of how they had acted towards her in the past. As he saw the tears starting to form in her eyes, he dropped the subject because it obviously caused his future wife stress that she didn't need.

What if...

About four years into their marriage, Massimo´s father died and since Massimo was the oldest son, he took over the family business. Four years after that, Massimo had increased the profit so much so that he could delegate some of the work he did to his siblings so that he could spend more time with his family, which by now had increased with two more kids and a fourth one on the way.

On Rafael´s 8th birthday, he got his first tour of the company he would one day take over.

During the last eight years, Stephanie had noticed that even though Rafael looked exactly like her husband, there were some characteristics that reminded her of Eric, neither Stephanie nor Massimo was any good at drawing, Rafael was amazing at it and when he one day came and showed his mother a sketch that he had done, she was reminded of the first time Eric had showed her one of his.

She was about six months into her fourth pregnancy when she decided to talk to Massimo about it. He was just walking through the front door when she called out to him to come to the kitchen and talk to her about something. He walks through the door and walks up behind her.

"Ciao Bella! How are you and baby doing?" He then kisses her neck and she leans back into his arms. She places one of his hands on the right side of her belly and he feels the baby kick.

"Hi handsome! We're good, Rafael, Tomas and Alessandra are good too. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Rafael." She places her head on his chest. "I think we can be pretty sure that he is your son, I mean, just look at him, look at him and his siblings, the colors are exactly the same and he has your eyes. There are some things I've noticed though, he seems to be taking on a lot of Eric´s mannerisms and I really don't think he's going to be that interested in taking over the family company. I think we might have a clothing designer in our pack of kids." She gives him a small smile as she turns around and sees recognition in his eyes.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. It is a good thing we have Tomas isn't it?" He laughs a little and gives his wife a passionate kiss.

"Yes it is and your brother also has a son that seems to be interested in the company. I mean, he's already involved in the business and he's just 14 years old. I think we have got the future of the company covered so if Rafael wants to go in another direction, he can, right?" Stephanie looks into Massimo´s eyes and sees the sparkling in them.

"Yeah, I don't want him to feel forced to take over the company if he doesn't want to, there are other options to secure the companies future. I think Antonio will be perfect for the company!"

Rafael´s parents embrace in a hug and then they hear little feet running in the hallway and then their three kids comes running into the kitchen. Alessandra was looking like an angel with her blue eyes and blonde curly hair, Tomas´ brown eyes was glowing with mischief and his brown hair was bouncing around like crazy, when he was younger his hair had been the same blonde color his sister had at the moment and for the first year and a half of his life, his eyes had also been blue, just like his mothers, his sisters eyes were starting to show the transition from blue to brown as well with the specks of brown in her eyes that started to appear two months ago. The Italian genes were strong in all three siblings.

What if...

When Rafael graduated High School, he had already started his own design company as a part of a class he had taken and when it took off, he saw no reason for it to be ended when he graduated. He had made sure that it was not a part of his fathers company and that his success was not based on who his parents were.

By the time he was 29, he had already sent a dress to the President of the United States wife for her to wear during a dinner with some of the worlds most influential leaders. His two sisters were also involved in the company, Alessandra had taken over the financial part of the business and Stephania were doing everything that had to do with PR. Tomas had gotten more involved in his fathers company when Massimo had declared that he was going to cut down his hours in order to spend some time with his wife, right now Tomas was just a year or two away from taking over the company with his cousin Antonio.

On Rafael´s 35th birthday, he met someone he would intertwine his life with for many years to come. She had graduated from Medical School two years ago and was now trying to figure out what she wanted practice when she was board certified doctor. She had a few ideas, but one of them had a bigger pull, oncology, due to the fact that her mother was dying of cancer when she had first started college, but then she had been the victim of a car explosion some years ago so she wanted to honor her mother.

When the two met, she was celebrating being out of debt to her ex husband that had helped her through medical school at a restaurant with some friends of hers. Her dark brown almost black hair flowing down her back with a clip holding a few pieces out of her face on the back of her head and her pale blue eyes shining with glee that it's finally over.

Rafael and his siblings had to walk right by the table that the woman and her friends were sitting at and when she laughs and he turns to look at her, it's like he get's the wind knocked out of him. She lifts her glass and winks at him.

"I'm celebrating the end of my marriage! We might get a little loud! I hope you don't mind!" Then she winks at him again and then nods her head at Stephania as she's come to get her held up brother and they go to sit down a few tables away from the divorce celebration. But he just can't keep his eyes from looking at the woman.

"Who do you think that is?" He asks his brother.

"Oh, you mean Taylor Hayes? She's a resident at Saint Francis Memorial Hospital. She was the doctor who helped me get rid of the pain in my knee, she's also the doctor who helped Agnezca find out she had cancer and worked up a treatment plan with her oncologist. She's the reason my wife is still with us right now. She's one of those doctors that give her all to her patients and really wants to help." Tomas actually have tears in his eyes while talking about his wife. They sit down at their table and Rafael can't stop turning his head to look at the gorgeous brunette a few tables away.

Taylor has spent the last few minutes trying to figure out where she's seen the other guy who came in a few minutes ago and then it clicks, so she gets out of her chair and walks over and taps Tomas on his shoulder.

"Hi Tomas! I just wanted to know how your wife is doing? I haven't seen her in a while and I know there are only two reasons for that. Full remission or she didn't make it." Tomas gets out of the chair he's sitting on and gives Taylor a hug and his eyes are sparkling. "Well, based on the look in your eyes I'd say she's in remission!" She gives a laugh and Tomas get's another hug.

"So, how have you been? I heard something about celebrating a divorce?" Tomas asks.

"Yeah, well, the divorce has been final for a year or so, I just recently paid back the rest of all of the money he paid to help me through med school and now I won't have anything to do with him for the rest of my life and that is worth celebrating!" Her eyes sparkle and there's no denying she's excited about it. "I'm going to focus on my career and get my boards done to get my certification during the next few years. After that anything can happen! Anyway, I'm going to go back to my friends. I hope you have a wonderful evening, I know I'll be having a good night!"

As she's walking away, Rafael look at the way her hips move in the dress she's wearing and all of a sudden he feels someone poking his arm and when he turns his head to look at his sister, she gives him her signature 'What are you doing'-look.

"I'm just looking, she's just gotten out of a relationship and she's not ready for a relationship, serious or otherwise. She's got a great body though, if I put one of my designs on her, they would look absolutely great on her. I think I'm going to design something for her." Alessandra could see the wheels turning in her brothers head and the moment it clicked.

"Yeah,let's say good bye to Rafael now!" Alessandra says with her usual 'I'm so tired of things not going the way I've planned because Rafael finds something else to do in the middle of it all'-voice. Stephania turns her head to look at her sister.

"Why? Where's he going?" Stephania looks surprised.

"Back to the office I would assume, he has gotten this idea in his head that he's going to design a dress or something for Taylor and the inspiration just hit and you know what happens then!" Both sisters nods their heads.

"Well, I know what happens. I guess we'll enjoy your birthday dinner without you then. Good luck with the design! Can we see it before you give it to her?" Tomas says even though he knows that Rafael would always show his siblings what he's designed before the world get's a hold of it. Rafael nods his head and then walks away.

Exactly two weeks later, a delivery man knocks on Taylor Hayes door with a white cardboard box in his hands. When she opens the door, she looks slightly surprised.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She walks out the door while she pulls her cardigan in closer to her frame and closes the door behind her.

"Are you Taylor Hayes?" The delivery man asks.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" She then notices the box he's holding. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, it is mam, I've been sent my RM Creations to hand deliver this box to you on order from the CEO and owner himself." He then hands over the box. "I hope you look good in it!"

She accepts the box, opens the door to her house and walks inside to place the box on her kitchen table, opens it up and finds a spaghetti strapped long tightly fitting sequenced purple dress that looks to be her size. When she puts it on a few minutes later, it fits her like a glove. So she brings her phone book out and finds the number to RM Creations and dials it. It takes a few minutes for someone to pick up.

"RM Creations, you´re talking to Stephania Marone, how can I help you?" The lighthearted voice on the other end reminds Taylor of one of the girls she saw out with her siblings a couple of weeks ago when she celebrated the end of the tie she had to her ex-husband.

"Hi, this is Taylor Hayes, I got a package a few minutes ago from your CEO and owner and I'd like to thank this person." Stephania´s eyes lights up.

"Hi Taylor! This is my brothers company. Did you like the dress? Did it fit right?"

"Yes, I do like the dress, I have an event coming up and I was going to go shopping later in the week, but now I don't have to. It fit like a dream and the color is amazing!" Taylor sits down on her couch wearing her sweats. "I didn't know Rafael works in the fashion industry."

She didn't exactly know how it happened, but it almost felt like she and Stephania had been friends for years, they talked for the next half hour about everything and nothing. Then Stephania remembered that Taylor hadn't called to talk to her.

"Oh, right, you didn't call to talk to me, I'll send you through to my brother! Maybe we can meet up later or something for lunch or dinner or drinks?" Stephania says with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, I'd love that!" So she gives Stephania her phone number and waits to be forwarded to Rafael.

"RM Creations, Rafael speaking. How may I help you?" She hears him answer and there are shivers going down her spine.

"Hello Mr Marone, I'd like to say thank you for the dress! How did you know purple was my favorite color?" Her eyes are sparkling and her fingers are playing with the chord of the phone while they're talking.

What if...

The relationship between Taylor and the Marone sisters only grew stronger after that, put in Agnezca and they were quite the little foursome. The thing that most hadn't thought would ever happened had also taken place. Mrs Marone actually liked another woman that her daughters and daughter in law had build a friendship with. Agnezca had been in the family since Tomas started high school and the love that they share had been evident already back then, but all the girls previous friends had been getting the 'I don't like you very much'-look that their mother gave people she didn't approve of, Taylor however had captured the heart of Stephanie Marone and that was a feat few could conquer! Another thing that had surprised most of the people involved was the fact that Taylor´s brother Zach had gotten a similar welcoming when Stephania revealed that she had started dating him.

Two years after the first time they met to the minute, Rafael asked Taylor out on a date for the first time. Two years after that, they got married, eight and half months after that, they were blessed with their first child, a son they named after Taylor´s father Jack and Rafael´s mother. Jackson Stephane Marone. When their son celebrated his first birthday, Taylor gave Rafael the surprise of a lifetime. She was pregnant again. With triplets. Maria Stephanie, Zacharias Tomas and Sharon Ashley were born on a beautiful fall morning in 1989.

 **AN:**

 **This chapter is getting way to long... The plan was to include what happened with Eric, Beth and Stephen as well, but it's at eight pages right now and I know that it's hard to read long chapters of a story.**

 **I'm gonna continue this in another one shot as a companion piece.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do not own B &B or it's characters! I'm just a viewer who's sick and tired of the way the show is written!**

 **The promo for the week of January 4th 2016 was just to good to pass up. So let´s see who writes the best week for B &B this week? Me or the writers of B&B? I'm going to focus on the people present in the weekly promo, meaning Liam, Wyatt, Steffy, Quinn and Ivy.**

 **This might not be completely how it happened on the show, I'm going by memory, I definitely know that it didn't happen the way I wrote it in the beginning of this chapter, but I needed it to be this way for the chapter to work.**

 **Let´s start by recapping the promo shall we?**

It starts with Wyatt in the hospital, then pans to Liam and Ivy on the plane. Steffy then asks Liam:

"You're in Australia with Ivy?" She then hangs up the phone in his ear, leading Liam to look confused as to why she would hang up on him like that. Then we go back to the hospital, with the narrator saying:

 **With his brother away, will Wyatt play?** And Quinn urging Wyatt to go get her. Then we end up at Steffy and Liam´s house where Wyatt tells Steffy that Liam doesn't deserve her and Steffy asks:

"Why would he do something like this?" to which Wyatt answers:

"He's a first class idiot!" and it ends with Steffy in Wyatt´s arms crying.

 **So the week before ended with Ivy taking a tumble down the stairs at the Forrester Mansion because she's unable to walk down with all of her luggage at once and Liam running inside the front door just after Steffy screams in horror that Ivy yet again get´s herself hurt.**

Chapter five.

 **Steffy had enough of Liam´s disrespect for her feelings after he ended up on a plane to Australia with Ivy?**

Steffy runs down the stairs with tears in her eyes while Liam pulls out his phone to call 911, he states what´s happened and that Ivy isn't conscious, but that she is breathing. He also let´s them know her recent history and for every word he's saying, Steffy can sense a shift in the air.

"Well then, I take it you see this as my fault? It's my fault that Ivy cannot carry luggage down the stairs?" She stands up on the step she was sitting on.

"Well, I did tell you not to go see Ivy!" Liam looks up at his fiance and can see there's a shift in her.

"Well, my brother lives here, this is my grandmothers house, I actually have more reasons to be here then you do. So why exactly are you here?" As Steffy stands there with her arms crossed over her body looking down on Liam, there is something shifting in Steffy and she comes to a realization. "You can't give me an answer that doesn't involve protecting Ivy right?"

Steffy then walks down the steps and walks straight out the door. "I'll see you at home!"

Liam looks shocked when his fiance so clearly dismissed him and he wonders why. The paramedics comes through the door and get to working on Ivy.

"Because of her previous accidents, we need to bring her to the hospital so that she can be looked at by a doctor. At the moment we're concerned that she might be experiencing a concussion or something worse because she is unconscious. So we'll load her up and then get going."

Liam nods his head, he then follow the paramedics to the hospital and paces the waiting room at the hospital, he can hear his phones ring tone that signals that Steffy is trying to reach him, but he ignores it.

He then sees Ivy being wheeled into a room and follows to talk to the doctor.

"So, how is she?" The doctor takes one look at Liam.

"And you are? What relationship do you have to this woman?"

"I'm her ex boyfriend, I'm engaged to her cousin. I'm also her boyfriends brother." The doctor looks at Liam again.

"And where is this said cousin and where is her boyfriend?"

Right in that moment, Wyatt and Quinn walks through the door.

"Well, because of some recent events, her cousin might not want to see her at all and her boyfriend isn't her boyfriend anymore, but he's right here." Quinn states. "They broke up earlier today because my sons brother didn't come out and tell his brother that Ivy was just settling for my son and really wanted Liam over here. Neither one of us have a real connection to Ivy actually. We just wanted to see that she was okay and since she's waking up as we speak. We can see that she is just fine. So, let´s go and call her uncle and have him be there for her."

Quinn starts to walk out the door with Wyatt close behind her.

"Liam." Ivy quietly states.

"Ivy! Are you okay?" Liam rushes to Ivy´s bedside.

Ivy then proceeds to tell Liam what she feels for him right in front of Wyatt and Quinn, making Wyatt even more uncomfortable and hurt and since Quinn is watching him closely, she decides to ask a crucial question.

"So, what happened then? Steffy push you down the stairs?" Quinn can see the the anger pouring into Liam´s eyes at the mere mention of Steffy pushing Ivy down the stairs. When she turns her eyes to Ivy, she can see the wheels working behind her eyes.

"No, Steffy didn't even touch me when I fell, she had moved out to the side of the staircase and let me by, I just decided to take to much luggage with me down the stairs and then I lost my footing." Ivy had decided to tell the truth and the relief Quinn felt was palatable, a light bulb goes off in her head.

"Hey Liam, what was the last thing you and Steffy said to each other?" Quinn starts tapping her fingernails against the bedpost.

"Well, I was angry at her for going to see Ivy and she was angry at me for a reason I don't really know." Quinn starts laughing.

"Oh really? The fact that you've kept from her a very crucial piece of information and kept the same piece of information from your brother and then demanded that she stay away from the woman who made a play for you behind her back while you were engaged to Steffy and not actually turning Ivy down isn't reason enough for Steffy to be mad at you? I mean, I would've dumped the guy who did that to me before he even had the chance to explain why he did it. But you probably don't even think you did something wrong. Have you talked to Steffy since the ambulance came and got Ivy to the hospital?" Quinn stares at Liam and sees that she actually made Liam understand why Steffy is angry with him.

"No, I haven't. I've been worrying about Ivy and why she wouldn't wake up." Liam tries to explain.

"And you don't think Steffy deserves to know that Ivy is okay and that she made yet another play for you in front of your brother just now? You know I'm starting to understand how your girlfriends and fiance´s always end up in tears some how. Just look at how you dumped Ivy here." Quinn gives a huge sigh. "I'm starting to really think all three of these girls deserve so much better then you. Do you ever think anything is ever your fault?"

"No, nothing ever is my fault. Steffy placed herself in mine and Hope´s relationship, Hope placed herself in mine and Steffy´s relationship. Wyatt placed himself in mine and Hope´s relationship." Liam almost demands understanding.

"But Liam, you were the one who was supposed to be faithful and if Steffy had such an easy way into your relationship with Hope, neither one of you could have been that much in love with the other. The same goes the other way. Oh and by the way. You were married to Steffy when Wyatt came into the picture. So get over yourself and realize that the only reason you and Hope didn't work out is the fact that you screwed that relationship up. You couldn't even get it to work without Steffy in the picture and the only ones that were a constant in those two triangles are you and Hope. Steffy has been in love with you for six years, you'd better start taking care of that and stop catering to your exes. Steffy is a gem and you´re just throwing her away like she's a used toy." Quinn slams her hand on the table crossing the hospital bed to make her point even clearer. "What Steffy needs is a man who's honest, faithful and loyal and as I see it, you are neither Liam. Maybe we need to find her a new guy. Wyatt, I need your help with this."

"You stay away from her, Wyatt. Don't even go near her! She's mine!" The anger in Liam is evident at the thought of Steffy moving on with Wyatt.

"Once again, Liam only hears parts of a conversation. I never said she should move on with Wyatt, I said we should find her a new guy, doesn't have to be Wyatt. Although, that would be a great idea." Quinn acts like the wheels in her head are spinning. "Wyatt, we need to leave. Work is calling me! I hope you have a great trip back home Ivy, but don't come back. You're not needed anymore."

Quinn and Wyatt walks out the door with Wyatt sending Steffy a text message.

" _She's fine. No need to worry. She also told the truth about what happened. Liam should be coming home soon. She also decided to tell Liam how she feels right in front of me. I just thought you should know! I really think you deserve better then this! When you hear from Liam, tell me please!"_

About five minutes later, she texts him her answer.

" _Thank God she's okay. I can stop worrying then. I'll let you know when I hear from Liam. He hasn't been in touch with me yet."_

"So it seems like nothing you said to Liam just now made any impact. Steffy still hasn't heard from him." Wyatt tells his mother. "I'm starting to agree with you. He doesn't deserve Steffy Forrester and I used to think they were perfect together."

"Well, no surprise there. He just cannot admit to being wrong at any point. I mean, didn't he tell you that he's not to blame for your misery after Ivy was outed to be cheating on you with him? You just stick by Steffy and support her like she supported you! Don't go and fall for her though. Six years of loving only one person doesn't go away that easily!" Quinn points a finger at him as she speaks.

What if...

Some hours later.

Liam wakes up in the bathroom of the airplane that's taking Ivy to Australia and it feels strange to him, almost like it's moving, so he stands up, unlocks the door and leave the bathroom. He feels a little bit dizzy, but otherwise doesn't think something is wrong. He returns to where Ivy´s seat is and the surprise he sees on her face is concerning.

"Liam, why are you here? I thought you left the plane before we took off!"

That's when he notices that they are actually moving and not just moving, they're in the air.

"I'm so glad you came with me though. Steffy really doesn't deserve you. She doesn't love you like I do. I'll never give you up the way she did after you lost the baby!" Liam looks at her.

"She didn't give me up! I should have fought harder for her, but I only saw that Hope was there for me when I thought that Steffy wasn't. I'm the one who doesn't deserve Steffy, she's to good for me. You heard Quinn at the hospital. Steffy has loved me unconditionally for six years and only me. I don't know what I did to deserve that, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to her." Liam stands firm in his belief that Steffy will stand by them.

What if...

Just after the plane lands in Sydney Liam decides to call Steffy.

"I can't come home right now because I'm in Sydney Australia with Ivy. It's a funny story actually."

Click.

"Really? She hung up on me." Liam is totally baffled and looks at the phone in confusion, then blinks and looks at Ivy.

What if...

A few minutes later, Wyatt get´s a text from Steffy.

" _Hi! Liam just got in touch and said he's in Australia with Ivy. I need to get out of here, can you come help me move back to the Forrester mansion?"_

He walks into the office he shares with his mother at Forrester Creations.

"So it seems Liam took almost an entire day to get in touch with Steffy. She asked if I could come help her move her things out of the cliff house." Wyatt explains to his mother.

"Well, go help her, the sooner she's moved out, the sooner she can come to work and check out our new designs!" Quinn practically forces her son out the door.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit!" He takes his phone out and sends Steffy a text message.

" _I'll be right over. I'm at the office, do you need something from there? Mom wanted you to take a look at the new designs!"_

Steffy responds that as soon as she's moved out, she'll go straight into the office and check them out and that she doesn't need anything right now, it'll work itself out when she gets to the office later that day.

When Wyatt arrives at the cliff house, he sees a bunch of boxes by the front door and as he looks into one of them, there's a bunch of hair products and styling tools.

"Should I take these boxes and put them in my car?" He shouts through the door.

"Yes, or my car, I'm almost done with packing." Steffy shouts back.

"What on earth did you need me for? I mean, you've already packed everything you own?" Wyatt looks confused.

Steffy walks out of the bedroom.

"Well, I need you to help me with this!" She points to a big chest of drawers with a mirror on top of it. "It used to be my grandma´s and I've always had it with me. It's to heavy for one person to carry though."

"How are you feeling anyway?"

"I've had enough of this. He's either going to be loyal to me and respect my feelings, not just his or his exes or he's gonna end up alone, since he's decided to be loyal to Ivy, he's gonna end up alone. I told him all of this when he married Ivy. Did you know that he was going there to break up with her before she told him about the deportation threat? Also, did you know that he tore up the annulment papers I signed the first time we were married and then he kissed me when the divorce was final? And he was supposedly in a committed relationship with Hope then, I don't think she even knows about the annulment papers. So you see I wasn't the big bad wolf getting in between the grand love story of Hope and Liam. Oh, did you know that their relationship started on the rebound and that he proposed to her because of his attraction to me?" Wyatt seems shocked.

"I've never heard about anything of that." Steffy nods.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hope only told her version of the story as did Brooke. Did you know that Brooke decided to recreate Hope and Liam´s wedding in Italy after I came back from Paris and Liam and I were living together. I was pregnant by the way. So they are standing there in front of the minister and Hope is trying to marry **my** boyfriend whom I was living with just a few days ago. He asked me to move out to let him have time to decide who he wanted to be with and I gave him that time and during it, he continued to track me down, where as Hope always tried to find him and put pressure on him. In that time, I never sent Liam a text or called him first, while Hope did. There are always two sides of every story and the truth is always somewhere in the middle! Sure, I interrupted them while he was kind of placing the ring on her finger, but the conditions of me moving out was that he tells the one he didn't decide to be with before moving on with the other, since he hadn't told me that he wanted to be with Hope and the fact that he had continuously sought me out during that time, certainly made me think that he was closer to choosing me then Hope. Wouldn't you? " Steffy explains her side of the Hope – Liam - Steffy triangle. "But I'm done now. If this is what six years of loving him unconditionally has given me, I really don't think I want to spend the next six years the same way as the last six."

Wyatt is totally at a loss for words, all he ever heard about Steffy was how she was such a manipulative woman who pushed herself into Hope and Liam´s relationship, but now he felt like all three of the people in that triangle had done their fair share of mistakes.

"Can I just ask you why you set your sights on my brother in the first place? Because what I just heard doesn't make any sense based on what I've heard from Hope, Liam, Brooke and dad." Wyatt is really curious.

"He saved my life and I promised myself that I would do anything in my power to make sure he was happy and at that point in time, he really wasn't that happy! I hadn't set my sights on him though, I just wanted him to be happy." Steffy sighs. "He had come to give me the key your father had to the loft I had bought for us and I had slipped in the tub hitting my head. Since he didn't hear me come to open the door, he decided to let himself in with the key he had in his hand and saw my leg laying over the edge of the tub, but he couldn't see my head. So he runs over screaming my name and that's the first time he saw me naked." Steffy chuckles.

"He got totally soaked lifting me up from the tub and he gave me CPR. Our first kiss, sort of, and I'm unconscious, anyway, I came to and before he left, I gave him a thank you kiss, a soft peck on the lips and then he walked out the door. This happened about a month after he had proposed to Hope and Hope made their relationship a part of the Hope for the Future line. That's how she saw their relationship at the time. A publicity stunt and she would always decide stuff about their relationship without talking to him about it and he'd find out when they were getting married or where they were getting married during press conferences. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she would always say that she was needed somewhere else or she had to much on her mind or she would talk at him instead of with him and he felt like his relationship was happening right in front of him and he had nothing to say about it. One night I was out dancing and I ran into him, I actually ran right into him, down at the Bikini and we talked for a bit and it came out that he was having trouble focusing on his job because of him constantly worrying about what she was going to say during the next press conference."

Steffy has taken a seat on the couch and Wyatt has followed suit.

"Then what?" Wyatt is paying close attention to what Steffy is saying.

"I followed him home because he had way to much to drink and I put him to bed. While he was sleeping, I wrote his next column for him because the deadline was that day and he had only notes on a pad. When he woke up I had breakfast ready for him and he thanked me for letting him went the night before and it was the best sleep he'd had for months. Then he started panicking because the column was due and he hadn't written it yet. I told him that it was written and sent to publishing and he placed his hands on my face and gave me a big thank you kiss and a hug to accompany it. I tell him good luck and that I hope he didn't get into to much trouble for his night out the night before a deadline. Both with Hope and his father/boss. Then I left. This is where I started developing the love I feel for him, but I let it go because I thought that after the wedding, Hope would start to focus on their relationship instead of her line and how her line could benefit from the relationship. Anyway, the night before the wedding, he's out with some friends on some sort of bachelor party thing and they run into me and some friends of mine, Liam wants me to take him home because he clearly is very drunk and I've only had sodas all night. So, I drive him home and I wish him and Hope a really happy life together and I give him a quick peck on the lips, unfortunately, Hope witnesses this and she places the ring on the mantle and when Liam tries to find out what made her leave her ring on the mantle, she hangs up the phone and wont talk to him. Up until this point I never had any thoughts of a relationship with Liam. Then he proposes to me, I knew it was a mistake to say yes and that's why I asked him several times if it was what he really wanted and I offered to give him the ring back and let him try and fight for Hope. He says that wont happen, if she's not willing to fight for them, why should he?"

Tears have started flowing down her cheeks by this time, but Wyatt is not trying to comfort her in anyway, instead he just lets her talk.

"So I decided to fight for us and at the same time, Hope decides that she made a mistake and so I fought for my engagement, although it was a rushed thing since we hadn't dated at all, but fought for us. We got married in Aspen two days later, with Hope trapped in a gondola, no, I'm not particularly proud about that. Anyway, the marriage lasted through the honeymoon and then I had my accident and Bill paid off the doctor to tell me that I had a blood clot in my brain and a whole lot happened. But I never set out to destroy Liam and Hope´s relationship. I listened to his troubles as a friend and developed feelings for him in the process, feelings I had decided to suppress for his sake because I believed he would be just fine. Anyway, Liam asked for an annulment and I said no because that would mean that my marriage to him never meant anything to either of us and it meant so much to me. We were going to wait for the divorce to become final and then Hope and Liam were going to get married as soon after as they could. Hope pressed on though that an annulment was the way to go and that he never loved me anyway so why would I want to divorce a guy that didn't even love me. That's the difference between me and Hope, she always felt like any decision Liam made in regards to me was never based on his love for me, because he couldn't possibly love me when he loved her right? I knew Liam loved Hope, but I also knew that Liam loved me too, just in a different way. Anyway the pill thing happened and she knocked me over on the slopes of Aspen and I signed those annulment papers because I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I give them to Liam and he tears them up then he carries me back to the cabin and kisses me. By this time Hope has gone back to LA. During the six months that the divorce was going to take, Hope had such a strong conviction that Liam was going to get the annulment that she planned a two weddings. Once she tried getting Rick to manipulate me into thinking we had a chance to be together again if only I would sign the papers. Why would I want another chance with a guy who was only with me to get back at my father and was going to marry me to make me a 'real Forrester' and to make my father pay for the way he supposedly treated Brooke? Especially when I had found a man that did actually love me. A lot of stuff has happened over the last six years and this is just the final straw, I'm done being pushed back and then pulled in again. I don't need this for the rest of my life. I'm going to focus on work and if I happen to find another guy, so be it. But I'm going to stop wondering What if... about Liam."

When Steffy rises from the couch, there's a difference in the way she presents herself, she seems more confident and she has this glow coming from within that had disappeared since she and Liam had gotten back together.

"Now, let's get this piece of furniture out to the car and then go to grandma´s house." Steffy gently smiles.

What if...

The next day.

Liam walks through the door of the cliff house and he immediately feels a shift in the house, then he looks at the dining room table and there's a note and Steffy´s engagement ring beside it.

"What's going on? Where's Steffy?" Confusion all over Liam´s face. He picks up the note and starts reading it.

"

 _Hi Liam!_

 _I can't continue doing this dance with you if you continue putting others before us and me. So I'm ending our engagement and moving out and I'm moving on._

 _I have loved you for the last six years unconditionally and I hoped that I would get the same from you, but I see now that my hope will never happen. I hope you do well with all of your endeavors and that they are great successes, I just won't be there to help you celebrate them as your girlfriend or wife._

 _I have no fight left in me to keep fighting for us and not getting anything back!_

 _I hope you understand!_

 _Sincerly,_

 _Stephanie Forrester._

"

Tears are running down Liam´s face as he realizes that he's made a big mistake.

What if...

Steffy is sitting at her desk in her office at Forrester Creations when the first basket of black mixed with red and yellow roses is delivered. She knows they are from Liam because she's always gotten a basket of that color roses after every break up. There's a card with them.

"

 _I'm sorry!_

 _Can we talk please?_

"

So she sends him a text.

" _No, this is the end for us and I really wish you'd understand that, no amount of roses will change that. Let me go!"_

A little while later she gets a respond.

" _No I don't understand, you fought so hard for us to be together and now you just give up?"_

Tears are forming in her eyes. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She's trying to wipe away the tears when Wyatt walks through the door with a couple of samples of the new jewelry line on a black velvet cushion. Wyatt notice instantly that the glow as disappeared again.

"He's back now?" Steffy gives a small smile.

"Yeah, he is." And she points towards the basket.

"Wow! What's up with those?" Wyatt picks up one of the yellow and red rose and smells it.

"It's what he does. He knows I love black roses, I had them in the bouquet for our second wedding and combining them with my other favorite roses, the red and yellow ones, he expects me to either understand why he did something or for me to totally forgive him and just move on. But it won't work this time." The glow is slowly returning as she's talking. "What you've got there?"

"Some pieces from the new line. We've done these so that you can actually see them in front of you and not just see them as a sketch on a piece of paper. We got inspired yesterday and we worked through the night. When inspiration hits you, you know!" He gives a big wink.

She picks up the big statement necklace and places it around her neck, walks off to check it out in the mirror.

"I approve! It'll look good with the LBD of the new couture line." She nods her head and takes a look at the other pieces.

"LBD?" Confusion.

"Little black dress. Weren't you married to Hope once? You're in the fashion industry and you don't know what LBD is?" She chuckles. "Who are you?"

"Nah, I'm not in the fashion industry, I take care of my mothers company´s finances, there's a difference and yes, I was married to Hope, a marriage she agreed to because she was pissed at Liam and wanted to punish him. It was a really bad decision on my part to persuade her to go through with it." The joy Wyatt had when he came in slowly disappears.

Another knock is heard on the door.

"Come in!" Steffy says and then she instantly regrets it.

Liam walks through the door and instantly jumps to conclusions.

"So, you're already here telling lies about me and about what a horrible man I am? Huuh, Wyatt?" Anger has colored Liam´s eyes.

"Well, what if I am? She's already broken up with you because of your behavior Liam, so why would I need to? Even if both of us told you why I'm here, you'd still only see me as the 'manipulator' and not actually listen to what we're telling you." Wyatt calmly states. Steffy sighs.

"Why are you here Liam?" She's looking him straight in the eyes while she's talking.

"You didn't answer my texts so I wanted to know why." Liam stands defiant.

"Well, not that it's any of your business personally, I actually had to focus on some company business. You are the vice president of this company so you might as well take a look, but I think we need to talk to your father about changing his person on the job. I don't think that it's a good idea for you to work here anymore." Her confidence grows with each word and Wyatt can clearly see the change in Steffy. "Wyatt came to drop some samples off for me to look at for the new line. So take a look."

Steffy shows him the samples on her desk and then she goes out to talk to Pam for a bit. She comes back to the office just as Liam throws a big punch into Wyatt´s face.

"What on earth are you doing Liam?" Steffy says dangerously low.

"Well, I just punched my brother because he's making the moves on my fiance." Liam looks Steffy right in the eyes.

"Oh, so it doesn't matter to you that he's not actually making the moves on your fiance because you don't actually have a fiance anymore or the fact that he isn't actually making the moves on anyone?" Steffy´s voice is calm as she's speaking.

"What do you mean he's not making the moves on anyone? I saw it myself!"

"Oh Liam, that's what you took away from that question? I'm not your fiance anymore and even if I was, why would it matter? You let Ivy cling to you, kiss you and tell you she loves you and you told her you love her back, but you don't tell either of us, you know, your then fiance and Ivy´s boyfriend. You really don't see the double standard do you? I'm not yours anymore, I'll never be yours again so why is it any of your business if Wyatt is making the moves on me or not? I mean, you didn't want Wyatt to find out about Ivy and Thomas and you didn't want Wyatt to know that Ivy was settling for him because she couldn't have you? What's up with that?"

Just as Steffy finishes her rant, Bill walks through the door.

"Well, hello! What's going on?" Bill smirks.

"Well, Liam here decided to 'defend my honor' I guess against his 'big bad wolf' of a brother who was 'making the moves on me' by punching him in the face for something he hadn't done and I just asked some questions I really want the answers to, but I'm guessing I'll never get." Steffy explains. "Oh and by the way, the engagement is off and Liam and I are no longer in a relationship. We're done and he apparently can't understand that."

With each word she speaks, her glow reappears with force. Bill can see this so he knows that what Steffy is saying is what's best for her.

"Okay, what do you want me to do about it?" Bill asks.

"I want you to name someone else as the person who's holding your shares in this company because Liam is like poison right now and he needs to work on himself before he can come back." Steffy states, practically demands.

Bill turns from Steffy, by way of Liam to Wyatt.

"You okay to do it? Are you ready to hold my power of attorney? I can ask Justin otherwise."

Wyatt is shocked.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" He quietly asks.

"You have 24 hours, I'll talk to Justin as well and make him draw up two sets of papers. Liam, you are officially released of your duties. I expect you to be at the office by the time I get there. You have a job to do!" Bill looks sternly towards Liam.

"But Steffy and I have stuff to talk about!" Liam objects. Steffy shakes her head.

"I don't think you do Liam so you might as well get your ass back to Spencer Publications. Go! Sho!" Bill waves his hands to get Liam moving. So Liam walks away dejected.

"Now, I think I already know the answer to this. But are you sure this is what you want to do?" Bill has walked over to Steffy and he's caressing her arms as he's asking and Wyatt sees the connection between the two for the first time. Steffy lifts her head up.

"Yeah, if my love for him isn't enough for him to actually be loyal to me, I don't want his version of love and it would be extremely difficult to work with him if he's going to drag up our engagement and relationship in everything. Like when he punched Wyatt here just now. Wyatt hasn't done anything wrong and Liam still punches him. I'm better of without Liam as such a big part of my life. I've wasted six years on loving him while he's loved me, Ivy, Hope and everyone in between. I'm done." A sad smile graces Steffy´s lips when she's done talking.

"If you want to I can send Liam to Spencer Publications in New York!" Bill gives one of his big smiles as Steffy chuckles.

"That's not necessary, he can stay in LA, I just need him out of the building." Steffy´s eyes are sparkling again and Bill realizes just how much of ´his´ Steffy has vanished when she's been with Liam.

"It's always an option! Tell me and I'll do it!" Bill gives Steffy a kiss on her forehead and then he leaves.

"What was that kiss that my dad just gave you?" Wyatt asks.

"We were in love once. A long time ago. Just before Liam saved me." Steffy gives a small smile as she looks at Wyatt.

What if...

 **The end.**

 **AN:**

 **I had to stop it there because it was getting so long. There might be a continuation later for this chapter.**

 **I've been reading a bunch of posts on a message board where they wonder what would've happened had Wyatt come on the scene before Liam did. So my take on this is what happens in the next chapter. I think.** **I'm sorry for the big monolog that Steffy had as she explained to Wyatt her and Liam´s history, but it had to be done.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do not own B &B or it's characters! I'm just a viewer who's sick and tired of the way the show is written!**

 **I'm thinking maybe a time line is needed. It starts in the beginning of May 2008 and goes on from there.**

 **This one is inspired by some posts on a message board I've been posting on for the last few months.**

 **This is a really long one, so make sure you have the time to read it before reading it.**

 **R &R!**

What if..

Chapter six

 **Wyatt got to know the Forrester´s and the Logan´s before Liam did?**

Wyatt Fuller was on his yearly camping trip when he came across the house in Big Bear that would change his life for ever.

There was a young man and a younger woman there when he walked by it and he could hear the woman calling the man Thomas and Thomas calling the woman Steffy. He then sees Thomas pointing at him and Steffy´s laughter dies down.

"Hi! I'm Wyatt Fuller! Just passing through!" He then sees another woman walking out the front door and he's completely gobsmacked. She's gorgeous. His knees get´s weak and he feels like there´s something about that girl that just needs to be protected. The curls in her hair bounces when she comes to stand by the other woman and Thomas.

"Who's that?" She whispers to Steffy.

"He said his name is Wyatt Fuller and he's just passing through. Looks like he's a camper." The curly haired woman nods her head.

"Seems like it. Have a nice trip! Anyway, the food is ready. Dad´s not going to be happy if we don't get moving!" Mystery woman says and then she starts walking away.

Steffy and Thomas follows.

"Nice to meet you and as my sister said, have a nice trip!" Steffy says as she's walking backwards back to the entrance of the house. Thomas just waves his hand.

What if..

 _One week later._

Phoebe Forrester had just walked in on her ex boyfriend kissing her mother a few hours ago. She knew that her mother was having a hard time dealing with the fact that once again, Brooke Logan had interfered with one of her mothers marriages, but it hurt none the less. So she does something she didn't think she'd do.

She was supposed to go on a campaign tour for her new fragrance in a week or so, but she didn't feel like meeting the press right now, so she took off to Big Bear to have some time for herself. She knew that leaving without telling anyone probably wasn't such a good idea so she sent a message to her father saying that she'd be back just in time for the launch, but that she needed some alone time right now and she knew she needed to think. Think about what she felt about her ex making a move on her mother, what she felt about her mother being susceptible to his advances. There was just something not quite right with the whole situation.

Right now she was sitting outside on the patio when she heard the door getting unlocked and then she heard Brooke and her kids walk through the door and she remembered that it was time for the annual apple picking to take place, or at least the first one. She was actually happy to know that Brooke was there, because then she'd get to spend time with her brother.

"Hope! RJ! Come get your bags!" A phone starts ringing and Phoebe hears Brooke answer. "Hi Rick! What's going on?"

She can't hear his side of the conversation, but what she hears on Brooke´s end was something else.

"No, I'm engaged to Ridge and I will not give that up because you think I should be with Nick. If you're serious about your so called feelings for Taylor, you really should help her take care of that baby!" The venom heard in Brooke´s voice when she said Taylor´s name was so evident that Phoebe was taken by surprise.

" _Wow, Brooke really hates my mother doesn't she?"_ She thought to herself.

"Yes! I do love Nick and Jack is looking just like what he pictured our child to look like. But this is my last chance to cement my place in the Forrester family and I'm not giving that up. It doesn't matter that you are 'paving the way' for me to reunite with Nick, because it'll never happen!" The certainty in Brooke´s voice is so clear that Phoebe was a little chocked.

" _Well then, why is Jack the result of you getting your eggs tested to see if you could give Nick a child? If you really love my father the way you say you do, why would you go after his brother when his brother was engaged to another woman?"_ These questions really deserved answers, then it comes to her. _"It was because it was my mother wasn't it? That's why to got your eggs tested and why you went after Nick. Any other woman and you would've just let it be."_

"No Rick! It won't happen. My whole focus right now needs to be on my kids and my future husband. You do what ever you want to, I know I can't stop you, but Nick and I will never be a couple ever again. I really wish you wouldn't get together with Taylor though, you know how I feel about that woman." Brooke has walked over to the couch to sit down while she's talking to her son. "Rick seriously, this is my last chance to be Mrs Ridge Forrester without Taylor interfering and I need for this wedding to happen. This is my last chance to have the Forrester name for myself."

Anger is starting to fill Phoebe´s body and she's really not used to it. She's only been at the cabin for a couple of hours, but she's suddenly feeling the need to talk to her mother. She waits on the patio for Brooke and the kids to leave for the orchard and then she goes to the room she and her sister has shared every time they'd been at the house to get her bag.

When she leaves, the man she saw a week ago was walking down the road. He looks up and sees her.

"Hi! Did you have a good camping trip?" Phoebe is curious about this man, there's just something that draws her to him, she felt it a week ago.

"Hello, I did actually, just heading home right now!" His knees feels weak again.

"You need a lift down town? Just heading back to LA." Phoebe offers. Wyatt thinks about it for a few seconds.

"Uhm, how do I know you're not an ax murderer or something? Or a cannibal or the bait of an even bigger cannibal?" He jokes a little, but with a serious tone.

"Well, there's only one way to find out right?" Phoebe gets in the car and waits for him to join her. It takes a minute or so and then she sees him laughing on his way towards the car, opens the door and sits down in the seat next to her.

"I would be a fool to not accept the offer such a beautiful woman as yourself is giving me because my feet kinda hurt and it's a long way down to LA. I just hope you won't murder me or something." He closes the door and puts his seat belt on.

Phoebe starts the car with a laugh and then they take off.

"So, where should I drop you off? I need to go see my mother because I didn't actually leave her on the best of terms, then I need to see my father about something. The places I'm going to are on different sides of town." Phoebe takes a look at the man sitting beside her.

"I think down town LA will be fine. I need to get to work to finish an order my mother has started on." He sends a smile in her direction. "Hey, I don't even know your name and you know mine. That's a little unfair don't you think?"

Once again Phoebe looks his way.

"Yeah, right. I'm Phoebe Forrester! What does your mother do for a living?" The anger that had filled her a few miles ago has vanished and curiosity has taken over.

"She's a jewelry designer, owns Quinn Artisans Jewelry down town. If I'm not mistaken, your sister was wearing some of our earrings when I saw you last week!" A bright smile fills Wyatt´s face. "Uhm, Forrester? Wouldn't have any connection to Forrester Creations would you?"

"Yeah, I'm one of the granddaughters of the founders of Forrester Creations. Ridge Forrester is my father." Phoebe explains. "I have my own perfume and make up line. We're launching the new fragrance in less then a week. My sister loves your mothers jewelry, we've actually been trying to reach out to you and see if maybe you'd want to collaborate with us during our fashion shows, you'd get to show your pieces and we'd be able to show our collections with jewelry that fits with the dresses. Up until now we've used my sisters and my grandmothers pieces, but it's getting tiresome to only use those pieces over and over and over."

"Yeah, I get that. It would be a great opportunity for us to be able to show our designs during your shows. I don't get why my mother hasn't told me about this." Wyatt is so confused.

"Well, that's probably because she hasn't answered our calls, so she wouldn't be able to tell you anything." Phoebe gives a small smile.

"I'm going to talk to my mom anyway, it's a good idea!" Wyatt seems determined.

The rest of the trip went by in a comfortable silence and when they arrive in LA, Wyatt guides Phoebe to where his mothers warehouse is located.

"Thank you for the ride and for mentioning your company´s idea! We might be seeing more of each other in the future!" Wyatt says with a smile.

"You're welcome! It was my pleasure, I had some things going on that needed to be overrun with something else and your company aided that and I hope we do see more of each other! I hope your talk with your mother goes well! Bye!" he wishes the same with her parents and then they shake hands and as she leaves, Phoebe waves as she speeds out of the parking lot.

What if...

An hour later Phoebe walks through the door of her mothers house to see her mother walking back and forth on the living room floor wringing her hands looking really worried.

"If you're not careful you're gonna tear a hole up in the floor!" Phoebe says with laughter in her voice.

"Oh my god! You're home! I'm so sorry! So sorry! I can't believe I kissed him back!" Taylor looks so guilty as she's talking that Phoebe can't be mad at her mother anymore.

"It's okay mom! I was in Big Bear for a few hours and I heard a conversation that I really don't know what to make of. Or at least a part of it. It was over the phone actually. Apparently Rick is only making the moves on you to help his mother get back together with uncle Nick. But Brooke says that it'll never happen because this is her ´last chance´ to be Mrs Ridge Forrester and even though she deeply loves Nick, she can't give this chance up. The Forrester name means more to Brooke then the love she supposedly has for dad and Nick." Phoebe tearfully exclaims.

"So what you're telling me is that he's just using me to make way for his mother to my husband and leave your father?" Taylor stares at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry about kissing him back! I shouldn't have done that. Have you talked to your father about this? I'm sure he'd want to know that the woman he's marrying is marrying him for his last name first and that she feels like he's her last chance at the name. I mean, she's been married to Eric, Thorne and Ridge. Two of her kids last name is Forrester and she's forever entwined in the Forrester brand."

"Yeah, no, I haven't talked to him yet, but I agree, he does deserve to know. I just have one question. How many times have you interfered in their relationship? Dad and Brooke´s I mean." Phoebe has walked over to the couch and is taking a seat as she's talking.

"Well, there are the two times I came back from the dead, but your dad was still legally my husband at both those times, then there's when I was pregnant with Thomas and I was trying to make it on time to keep him from marrying Brooke, but I was in labor and I didn't make it. During that wedding, she claimed to be pregnant with his child, but supposedly lost it during the honeymoon. But anyway, that was a long time ago and when I've needed to give him up, I have and I have moved on. I moved on with Nick and look where that got me, she once again made passes at my fiance/husband and made him believe that there was a slight chance. Those eight and a half months before Jack was born there was only us, Brooke and Ridge weren't a thought in our minds nor our hearts. Do you know that I tried to get them hitched just after Jack was born? Ridge was on board instantly, Brooke on the other hand had to talk to Nick, of all people, before she could decide. Did you notice that as soon as I moved out of Nick and I´s home, Brooke stopped coming around to spew her venom in his ears about me not being able to care for 'her son'? All she wanted was to break my and Nick´s marriage up, when that was done, it was right back to Ridge to get the Forrester name as her legal name apparently." When she'd finished talking, Taylor looked exhausted.

"Why does she hate you so much then?" Phoebe asks.

"Because I'm Stephanie´s best friend, because Stephanie actually grew to love me? Because I got into Stephanie´s good graces almost immediately? Because I have Stephanie´s respect without actually having to prove myself much? Because I actually get along with most of the Forrester siblings without having to sleep with the men? I don't know, but I think those are the reasons. I really don't have any idea about the reason." Taylor had taken a seat on the couch next to her daughter and thrown her head back in frustration. "So, are you going to go talk to your father?" Taylor pulls her hair back as she lifts her head up.

"With the way he's treated you over the years I shouldn't and it would rip Rick´s world apart for what he's done to us if I didn't tell him. But I feel like I should because I don't want dad to be in a relationship that's based on the woman simply wanting his last name." Phoebe is getting more frustrated with every word she's saying. "Will you come with me?"

"No, it would just make Brooke think I had something to do with it, so I'll pass! Are you hungry? We could go out to eat before you talk to your father?" Taylor has put her hand on Phoebe´s leg and is on her way off the couch.

"Mom, it's 3:15 pm, it's a little late for lunch don't you think?" Phoebe laughs a little.

"Well, I remembered I hadn't eaten lunch today, I need to spend time with my daughter and lunch seemed like a good idea." Taylor smiles.

"Maybe we can go have coffee and ice cream or something?" Phoebe places her head on her mothers shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go to Insomnia and I'll drop you off at Forrester after that!" Taylor gets off the couch to find her car keys.

What if...

Phoebe is knocking on the door leading to her fathers office and after a minute or so she hears him calling out for whoever is on the other side of the door. The door creaks open and she puts her head in first.

"Hi dad! I know I told you I was going to be away for a little bit, but I heard some things that I really wasn't supposed to hear I think and I don't think she would have said the things she said if she knew I was there." She seems kind of confused.

"Hi Phoebe! So, what did who say that you weren't supposed to hear?" Ridge looks surprised that his youngest daughter walked through the door.

"Well, apparently this is Brooke´s last chance to be Mrs Forrester and that it doesn't matter that Rick is currently paving the way for her to be with Nick because all Brooke wants is the Forrester name. Apparently she loves Nick so much, but she loves the Forrester name more. Do you remember when mom asked you and Brooke why you weren't married yet and then offered to have a wedding for you right there in mom and Nick´s living room?" Phoebe looks sad as she's asking.

"Yes, I do remember." Ridge nods.

"Do you also remember that Brooke had to talk to Nick before saying no to moms offer? Why do you think that is? Why wouldn't Brooke jump at the chance to marry you if you really were the one she wanted? Something about that just doesn't sit right with me and then mom said something that made all of it make sense. Once mom and Nick had separated, Brooke went right back to focusing on you and the kids. Has she talked about Jack lately? You know the little boy she so desperately wanted when mom was still with Nick?" Phoebe feels the disgust and anger flow through her once again.

"What are you saying?" Ridge looks like he's having trouble understanding what Phoebe said.

"I'm saying that Brooke worked really hard to put mom and Nick´s marriage on the rocks and then just couldn't care less that she broke a family up and then didn't follow through because what matters to her was to have her fall back guy waiting for her even though she wanted to be married to a Forrester." Phoebe points out to her father.

"No! Brooke wouldn't do that! She loves me!" Ridge looks determined.

"If she really did, mom and Nick would be blissfully happy right now with their seven months old little son and you would have been married for the last four months! I really hope you know what you are doing marrying Brooke Logan! I truly do, because I can't see how you can be with someone who's only with you because you have the right last name. You know I'm right!" Phoebe walks over to her father, kisses his cheek and then walks out of the office.

What if...

One week later, Brooke Logan has been kicked out of her fathers life other then talking when dropping RJ off. Nick has had a revelation when seeing Taylor during a drop off and they are rediscovering each other. Because it was like Taylor said, during the start of their relationship, neither Brooke nor Ridge were a factor, he just needed to be reminded of that. Of course Brooke was mad that a Hamilton/Douglas woman had outed her again.

Things were looking up at Forrester Creations too. Quinn Fuller had dropped by to talk to Eric Forrester about cooperating during fashion shows. Rick had left for Paris and Forrester International was blooming once again.

There was also romance in the air, Phoebe and Wyatt had really hit it off and they had went on a date causing Thomas to go completely bonkers becoming protective big brother, but he's also observant enough to see that Wyatt really was falling for his sister so he only scared the shit out of Wyatt once. Wyatt completely understood the reasoning behind it though and in the end he and Thomas formed a strong bond in a really short time.

What if...

 _June 2008_

"What about your father? I mean, we've known each other for a few weeks now and I've never once heard either you nor your mother mention your dad." Steffy curiously asks during a midnight barbeque with her siblings and her sisters kind of boyfriend as well as some friends from school during a four day visit at the request of her father.

"My mom doesn't really talk about my father, but I know he hurt her deeply." Wyatt sends a small smile in Steffy´s direction from where he's sitting on the bench with Phoebe on his lap.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you're missing out on anything. Your mom did a good job raising you on her own and I am proud of you! Keep my sister happy and your family will only grow!" Steffy lifts up her coca cola can to toast him and Thomas joins in.

"Hey Steffy! What did dad want? Didn't you have a meeting with him at Forrester?" Phoebe asks timidly.

"Yeah, I did have a meeting with dad. He wanted me to come back home and start working in the company. I pretty much have all the classes I need so I don't actually need to take anymore, but I have one more business class that I want to take so I'm doing that during the fall and then I'll be back for good! I'm thinking about combining it with a Public Relations class as well as a minor design class." Steffy explains.

"Well, that's exciting. I can't wait!" Phoebe´s eyes sparkles.

What if...

 _December 8th 2008_

There was a party going on at the Forrester Mansion and Phoebe was driving there with Steffy, Wyatt and Thomas in the car with her. They have currently stopped at a stoplight and as they drive away, they don't see the driver coming from the left at a high speed and it ends with a collision.

The driver in the other car dies instantly partly because of the injuries he sustained in the crash.

There's chaos in the Forrester siblings car though. Someone is pulling on the door on Steffy´s side of the car and banging on the window to get her attention. She's fighting hard to keep her eyes open and reaching out to feel her brothers hand. Smoke starts to fill the car and then the door opens, someone places their hand on her forehead and asks how she's doing. At this moment she hears the door on Thomas side opens as well and a click on his seat belt and that his hand is not in close range tells her that he's been taken out of the car and at this point she looses consciousness.

Next thing she remembers is slowly waking up at the hospital with a cast on her left leg and arm and her mother sitting in a chair right next to her bed.

"Mom." The smoke having made her airways a little damaged makes her voice sound raspier then normal.

"Hi Steffy! You're awake." Tears of joy flows down Taylor's face. "We weren't sure when you'd wake up."

"What happened?" Steffy is still not all there and slightly confused.

"There was a car accident. A man was driving at a high speed through the same crossing you were going through and he smashed into your car. He died instantly, partly because of the injuries of the accident, but mostly because of him having a heart attack while driving." Taylor explains to her daughter.

"What about Thomas and Phoebe? What happened to Wyatt?" Steffy is panicking at this point.

"Thomas has a concussion and a big laceration on his forehead, should recover soon enough. Wyatt is being taken care of in surgery right now due to him having a broken femur and so they'd need to put some plates and screws in to fix the break. Phoebe smashed her head on the steering wheel and lost consciousness immediately and she also inhaled a lot of smoke, she's currently in a medically induced coma to help her heal." Tears flows freely down Steffy´s cheeks at this point.

"But she's gonna be alright? Right?" Desperation colors Steffy´s voice.

"They don't know yet, the blow to her head was pretty severe and when she does wake up, they need to do some tests." Steffy nods her head.

"I'm tired." She sounds so defeated. As Taylor looks up, she sees her children´s father standing outside the window.

"I'll let you catch some sleep, I need to talk to your father any way. I'll see you soon honey!" Taylor gets out of the chair and gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead making sure to miss the cuts on her daughters face. As she leaves the hospital room she can hear Steffy mutter that this was so not what she pictured her homecoming to be like and then she curls up on her side with her back towards the entry way to the room she's currently cooped up in..

"I know honey!" She then closes the door.

"How is she doing?" Ridge invites his ex-wife into a hug.

"Not that good, a little distressed and a whole lot worried. Have you heard anything on Wyatt? Did you call Quinn?" As Taylor asks, her husband, youngest son and Quinn Fuller walks out of the elevator. Hugs are exchanged and even some kisses.

The elevator opens again and some nurses comes through the doors with Wyatt laying on the bed in a somewhat delirious state. When he sees his mother and both Ridge and Taylor there, he decides to go for it and as they wheel him right by them, he grabs a hold of Ridges hand and urges him to come closer. So Ridge leans down and what he hears puts a smile on his face and he nods his head.

The nurses then take control of the situation and starts wheeling him away again.

Both Quinn and Taylor look confused.

"Nick, I need to talk to you for a bit." Ridge sounds so serious that Nick starts believing he's in trouble and when Ridge grabs him by the arm and then starts walking away, his eyes grow so big and he just shrugs his shoulders as he looks back at his wife and follows after his brother.

"What's that about do you think?" Quinn´s curiosity takes the better of her.

"Well, what do you think Wyatt wanted to talk to the father of his girlfriend of six months about?" Taylor answers with a question of her own.

"No! You think so?" When Taylor nods, Quinn lifts her hands up and Taylor gladly gives her the high five. Then she freezes. "I gotta start on the rings then don't I?"

"Probably, I know Ridge will more then likely be designing her dress and Thomas will more then likely want to design the suits. Eric will do the bridesmaids dresses and I will be the very proud mother of the bride!" Taylor embraces Quinn in the joy of their children getting engaged.

Quinn then gets really serious.

"Do you think I should talk to his father?" Quinn seems a little scared. "I mean, he needs to know his son is getting married right?"

"Is there a reason why you think he shouldn't know?" Taylor asks. "I mean, I've never heard either of you two talking about him."

"Yes, when I told him I was pregnant, he handed me a wad of cash and told me to abort him and then disappeared from our lives." Quinn sits herself down on a chair in the hallway and Taylor follows.

"So he thinks Wyatt was aborted?" Taylor is slightly stunned and Quinn just nods as an answer.

"Well then, let's give him a choice. Send him an invitation and if he comes to the wedding, he has some work to do. If he doesn't, then you'll know that he's clearly not interested in his son." Quinn nods her head and sighs. "There's only one way to find out you know."

"Yeah. I know. I just don't want to. We've done well for our selves and I really don't want that to be disrupted because his billionaire father decides to take an interest now that Wyatt has already grown up." Quinn sighs once again.

"Yeah and you've done a wonderful job raising your son, but maybe it's time you let go of some of the control? Maybe let Wyatt decide if he wants contact with his father?" Taylor has grabbed Quinn´s hand. "He is after all a grown up just like you said he is."

Taylor squeezes Quinn´s hand. "Now I gotta go check on my other kids."

She gets up out of the chair and takes a quick look inside Steffy´s room to see Steffy still laying on her side, but with her youngest brother laying beside her and her step father sitting in the chair beside her and a smile creeps up on Taylor´s face, she waves towards her husband and gives him a flying kiss. Then she walks to the other end of the hallway to see how her son is doing.

He's sleeping so she gives him a kiss on the top of his head and then walks out of the room to check on her youngest daughter. What she sees brings tears to her eyes and then she notices the monitors.

Since she'd known that Phoebe wasn't likely to wake up from the coma the doctors had put her in any time soon, this was the first time she saw Phoebe since she'd come through the doors of the ER.

There was an EKG-monitor connected to Phoebe and then there were a monitor connected to a heart monitor that checked for a baby´s heart beat. So she checks her daughters charts and finds that her daughter is about seven weeks pregnant and this makes Taylor so happy. She sends a text to Quinn, Ridge and Nick to come see her in Phoebe´s room.

She then proceeds to close the curtain and when Nick, Ridge and Quinn walks through the door, she turns the volume up on the baby´s heart monitor and then walks out to the baby´s grandparents.

"What do you think that means?" Taylor can hardly contain her smile.

Neither of the three had any guesses so Taylor pulls back the curtain. Three mouths drops at the sight.

"I think both of them have some news for the other one!" Taylor slides into her husbands arms. "I'm going to be a grandmother."

 _December 25th 2008_

As it had the years before, the Forrester Mansion held this years Christmas dinner and about halfway through a phone call changed everything.

The dinner hadn't been what it used to be, there wasn't much joy and some of the participants weren't completely healed yet and when Taylor's phone started ringing, everyone wanted to know who was on the other end so she puts it on speaker.

"Hello!" Taylor isn't aware that she's holding her breath.

"Hi mom! Merry Christmas!" The whole room lets out a collective breath when they hear Phoebe´s voice.

"Hi Phoebe! Merry Christmas to you too!"

And so, the whole dinner party moved to the hospital.

What if...

 _May 11th 2009_

The invitations had been sent out two months ago, everyone had said if they were able to come or not and the flowers were being put up to decorate the church as we speak. You may wonder why on earth you'd choose to have your wedding when you're 30 weeks pregnant, but Phoebe wanted her baby to be born to happily married parents, so here they were, the day before the wedding and she's laying in bed thinking about the year gone by since the first time she met her husband to be.

The two had parted ways the night before in order for traditions to be upheld and less then 20 hours later, she'd be Mrs Wyatt Fuller.

She slowly drifts off to sleep with her hand on her belly.

What if...

 _May 12th 2009_

He's walking down the aisle to stand proudly up at the altar to wait for his bride when he sees the man sitting in one of the rows in the back and his heart stops, he turns to look at his mother and points to the man sitting in the back. She just nods her head and then turns to look straight at the altar.

He's still not entirely sure about the experience when the piano starts playing and Steffy walks through the door.

Then his gorgeous wife to be walks through the door and he's totally mesmerized. The rest of the wedding goes by in a blur and he's not entirely sure how he ended up at his wife´s childhood home.

As he comes back to reality, he starts looking around for the man in the church, but he doesn't see him anywhere. He does however find his mother, so he walks over to her and asks to speak with her.

"Why did you invite him to the wedding?" He looks slightly furious.

"I felt I needed to give him the option of coming to his sons wedding, if he didn't come, he would want nothing to do with us. He left you this envelope for you to read. Now, before you do that. Congratulations honey! You've chosen your wife well!" Quinn envelopes her son in a hug and Wyatt just nods and then he hugs her back.

Phoebe watches her husband talking with his mother, sees her hand him an envelope and then watches her hug him and then as he leaves, she starts walking after him, she finds him in the kitchen.

"Hi! What's going on?" He's sitting at the dinner table holding the envelope in his hands staring at it.

"You know how I said my father hurt my mother deeply when he left?" Phoebe sits down next to him and nods her head. "When she went to tell him that she was pregnant, he handed her a wad of cash and told her to abort me and then he said that if she made any claim on his fortune, she'd get sued. It wasn't pretty. So she took classes when I was just born in jewelry design and then she started her business. It took off pretty fast and grew to what it is today. She invited him to our wedding, he sat closest to the aisle on my side at the far back of the church and then he left me this." He waves the envelope and sighs.

"Do you want me to read it first?" Wyatt looks Phoebe straight in the eyes. Then he nods.

So she opens the letter up and finds that his father is very sorry for the way he treated his mother and that he wishes to make amends. She also finds the deed to a trust fund in Wyatt´s name as well

as the deed to a house made in both their names.

"If he thinks he can buy me with all his money, he's got another thing coming." Wyatt is starting to get a little mad.

"I don't think he is trying to do that. He also states that if you don't want anything to do with him, you won't need to. He's also starting a college fund for our baby and any future babies to come."

Phoebe feels her husband relax into her embrace. "Isn't it time for us to go on our honeymoon yet?" Phoebe knows her husband probably doesn't want to meet anymore family today, so she walks outside to talk to her father and hand him the envelope to keep safe until they return in a week or so.

What if...

 _July 24th 2009_

The contractions had started the night before, but she'd gone to bed anyway. When she woke up at 2:30 am, the contractions were so strong that she had to call the hospital, especially since she was a couple of days after her due date.

Some things had changed since her wedding day, there was now another man in her life, her husbands father had proved himself to both his son, his sons wife and his sons mother and the relationship between the four of them had flourished.

One hour later, their beautiful daughter had seen her first sunrise, no, more like cried through her first sunrise.

 **The end _(maybe)._**

What if...

 **AN:**

 **There you have it, Tridge´s first granddaughter, you may have noticed that I didn't name Wyatt´s father?**

 **That's cause I don't know yet if Wyatt is Sr or Jr´s son or if he's neither´s. I'm thinking this chapter will have a companion piece, cause I don't think I'm done writing about Phyatt yet.**

 **I have started writing a continuation for One shot #5 about what happens after Steffy says that her and Bill were in love once.**

 **Maybe this one deserves a continuation like #5 as well? What do you think? This Universe totally intrigues me!**

 **This one got a little bit long so I'm ending it here.**

 **Please review if you find the time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

 **I've been having this scenario in my head for the last few days and just had to get it out.**

 **As usual I don't own the show The Bold and the Beautiful or any of the characters in this one shot except maybe those I've come up with on my own. This is totally an AU-story.**

 **There are a few stories on fanfic that has this as their premises, but this is all mine content wise. The premise was also given to me by one of the people reviewing, and said person has since posted it's own story based on the idea.**

Chapter seven

 **Steffy never went to Italy?**

Steffy had just walked through the doors of her office when her mind traveled around the world for the first time that day.

Today was the day that Liam would marry the girl so many people in her life were so sure he was supposed to be with, Hope Logan. All they saw was this little fairytale love that Steffy had interfered with and she had interfered, testing the love they had between each other and she believed that because she had, they should be stronger than ever, the fact that they were getting married now should prove it. But if he really believed in the love he and Hope shares, why would he seem so miserable when ever Steffy was around, looking like there was nothing else he wanted to do but touch her hand or the small of her back and kiss her senseless?

She hoped that her fears for him once he married the blonde wasn't anything to really worry about, that he would be happy and in love with Hope for the rest of his life, but she could feel it in her gut that there was something missing between the two newly weds to be. It pained her to no end, but she also knew that they had to figure it out on their own, which is why she hadn't accepted Hope´s offer to come with them to Puglia in Italy, even though she really wanted to go to Italy.

She wanted to visit Rome and see Fontana Di Trevi, throw a coin in the fountain and look at herself in the water, she wanted to visit Tuscany and eat grapes, drink wine and just enjoy the sun. She wanted to swim in the Mediterranean and eat pizza straight from a stone ovens fiery dark. Learn the language while eating a big bowl of pasta, visit Pompeii and feel the winds of history flow around her.

What she didn't want to do is go to Italy and watch Liam marry her. Sure, it's been seven months since they split up and their divorce was final four weeks ago, but she hadn't wanted to end their marriage, even though it had only lasted a month, she believed that they would have had the marriage that lasted a lifetime.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The person on the other side of the door peaks his head through.

"Uhm. Hi. Are you Steffy Forrester?" He's got dark brown hair and the same color in his eyes, a dense pair of eyebrows and a slight smile with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Hello, are you my 9 am?" The smile doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes, I think so. I'm Wyatt Fuller and I'm here on behalf of my mothers jewelry company." He opens the door and walks through it when he gets the confirmation that this is where he's supposed to be. He goes to shake her hand and then sits down in the chair in front of her desk.

"So, how may I help you?" Steffy takes out a pad of paper to write down what he says in case she needs to talk to her father and grandfather about it.

"My mother and I would like to know if maybe we could maybe cooperate on a campaign that we're going to start next month. It's called Complete and it would demonstrate how you put together a look based on our designs. What I mean is that the ad in the paper would start with a picture of the jewelry the first week, then it pans out to a picture of the model in one of your gowns or a set of your lingerie." He places images of their designs in front of her and some sketches with their designs as well as gowns that Forrester Creations had made to show what he meant.

"So what you're saying is that you want us to work with your company to help with your campaign?" Steffy looks up at him from the stack of papers in her hand to get confirmation.

"What we want is a joint campaign giving both companies excellent advertisement and a continued relationship between companies giving you access to our designs for your runway shows whenever you need them. A symbiotic relationship where both of us get something out of it. I mean, there are customers of ours that has come to us with gowns from your collections asking us to create jewelry that match the gown." Steffy can see that this is a good idea.

"I need to speak to my father and grandfather about this, but I can't see why they would turn you down, I can't promise anything though. At the moment my father is in Italy so I'll have to get back to you by next week as I don't want to disturb him right now. But I'll be in touch."

She gets out of her chair and reaches her hand out for him to shake once again.

"I'll talk to you soon then?"

"Yes! By next Friday at the latest!" Steffy gives him a smile.

What if...

 _Meanwhile in Italy..._

He could feel his heart racing as he stood on the cliff waiting for his bride to make her appearance. He could feel the panic starting to encase him and put pressure on his heart constricting it. He knew it would be okay once he saw her though.

He's looking out on the ocean and then he feels someone watching him so he turns around and sees her. The panic went away instantly because she was as beautiful as he thought she would be. But the reaction his body gave him wasn't even close to when Steffy had walked around the corner on that mountaintop in Aspen. His heart rate slowed down and he felt slightly numb.

She reaches the end of the aisle and they hold hands. She's so happy that they've finally reached this moment, when they were going to become husband and wife at last, and for that she was ecstatic.

The ceremony goes by quickly as does the celebration after, when they go to bed that night they make love for the first time as husband and wife. They fall asleep next to each other with her curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder.

The next day they leave for their honeymoon in Bali.

What if...

One week later in LA.

Ridge and Brooke had come home from Italy two days ago and right now Ridge was on his way to his daughters office, that used to be Brooke´s who had taken it over from Stephanie when she left the company, then when Stephanie came back, she and Steffy decided to share the office when Stephanie came to work, which was about twice a week for a few hours because she didn't need to be there since Steffy had taken over her duties.

He knocks on the door and hears Steffy calling out that he's to come inside.

"Hi daddy!" Steffy smiles and goes around her desk to give her father a hug. "How was the wedding?"

"Hello Steffy. The wedding was nice. I proposed to Brooke while over there." Steffy groans at this. "Look, I know how you feel about Brooke, but you just need to remember that she makes me happy."

"That's not why I wanted to see you so lets get to business shall we?" Steffy starts walking to her desk to sit down again.

"Yes, let's do that." Ridge agrees.

"Anyway, a week ago I had a meeting with the PR-person and son of the owner of Quinn Artisan Jewelry and he asked if we wanted to cooperate with them for their new campaign called Complete. What it means is that we'll get an extra platform to show our designs as well as jewelry to use while we do runway shows, printed ads for the lingerie part and they get to show their pieces in the right setting. Right now they show their pieces on pillows made to showcase jewelry, but they feel like it would make a bigger impact if they were shown with the clothes they were made for and like I said, we would benefit from the cooperation as well. I told him I'd call no later then Friday and that is the day after tomorrow. What do you think?" Steffy hands over all the papers she'd received during the meeting for her father to look at.

"I think it sounds like a great idea, what does Dad think about this?" Ridge raises his eyebrows.

"He thought it sounded like something we could at least try once and if it doesn't work out, we'd just part ways."

"Yeah, let's do that, we've got that new Couture-line debuting in August so the promotions would begin later this month? We should get going on some of the gowns then. Are you up for one more round of Intimates?"

"Yes, I am. So I'll call them and let them know we're on board for a trial run with our next two collections? One Couture and one Intimates? Should we try the next round of Hope for the Future too?" Steffy looks up at her father from the pad of papers where her notes regarding Complete had been written.

"Yes, one for all three lines because it might not work with one but the other two it'll work with. You never know!" Ridge smiles.

"I'll make the call then, you want to stay and hear them out or do you have other things you need to deal with?" Ridge could feel that Steffy wanted him to leave for her to make the phone call.

"I've got some papers I need to drop of at dads office so I'm gonna go, let me know what they say!" Ridge stands up from the chair and goes to give his daughter a hug.

"Sure will!" Steffy leans her head into the kiss her father places on her head. "See you soon!"

As soon as he walks through the door, she picks up the phone and calls Quinn Artisan Jewelry.

"Quinn Artisan, how may I help you?" The voice on the other side said.

"Hi! I'm Steffy Forrester, can I please talk to Wyatt or Quinn Fuller!" Steffy starts drawing a picture on a new page within the note pad.

"I'll send you through! Just wait on the line and one of them will be with you soon." The receptionist put her through.

It takes a few rings on the other end, but eventually a frazzled voice answers the phone.

"Hello! Who am I talking to?" The voice on the other end says.

"Hi! This is Stephanie Forrester with Forrester Creations, I had a meeting with your son I believe, last week and promised him I would call with our decision in regards to Complete by today at the latest. Do you have time to talk to me right now? You seem a little stressed?" Steffy frowns.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that. We are trying to get together the designs for our next collection and some of them are giving me grief. You know how it is. But I do have time to talk to you right now, so, what did you decide?" The voice on the other end calms down as time goes by.

"Well, I talked to my father just a few minutes ago and he thought it would be a good idea and I talked to my grandfather on Monday and he thought we should do it and I have been given the authority to give you a proposition. We were wondering if we could to a trial run for the next seasons runway shows. For Intimates, Couture and Hope for the Future. You know, to see if it works for both parties. Would that be okay for you?" Steffy is absentmindedly drawing on a piece of paper as she's talking, not paying any attention on the paper at all.

"Absolutely, I wouldn't want to tie us up in a contract if it doesn't work out the way either of us want to. Which of the lines is the first one to show?"

"Well, we pushed Intimates to the back burner just before we should have released the second round of the line and I think all those designs are still in storage somewhere, so Intimates probably. But we are going to have to talk about that. I think we should set up a meeting." Steffy starts looking for a piece of paper to write on and her calender to find a time that fits with both parties. "Do you have time during the end of next week?"

She can hear papers turning on the other side of the phone.

"I don't think I can, but Wyatt has time, he already knows everything that needs to be taken care of and you've already met him, so there shouldn't be a problem. But I'll see what I can do about me coming too!" Quinn scratches her head absentmindedly while looking at the calender.

"That sounds great! How about Thursday at five PM?"

Quinn confirms that that would be okay.

"Will he be bringing any pieces with him? I think we'll be able to round up some designs by next week so that we could see how they work together."

"Yes, I have some from a previous line that he can take with him, as a preview of sorts." She writes a post it note about having to find those pieces she has in mind. "What line are we talking about now? Just so that I don't send jewels made for couture gowns and you're trying it out with designs from Hope for the Future."

"I was thinking we start with some designs from Intimates and Couture. We'll take pictures and send them over to you so that you get to see them as well if you can't be here. Sound good?"

"Yes, sound excellent! I'll talk to you later then. I got to start wrestling the pieces that won't play nice again." Quinn laughs a little.

Steffy laughs back.

"I know the feeling. Or, maybe not know the feeling, but I have seen it. Over and over and over. I hope they work themselves out! We'll be in touch! Have a nice weekend!"

"You too!"

Then they hang up.

What if...

 _One week later._

Steffy is currently in fitting trying on a dark purple and lilac corset with a matching pair of underwear. When Hope walks through the door.

"Well well, if it isn't the former bride." Steffy places a fake smile on her lips.

"Well, at least my marriage to Liam lasted through the honeymoon." Hope retaliates.

"Filed the papers yet? Cause if you don't, your not married yet!" The smile turns into a smirk.

"We're married in our hearts and that's what matters, we'll file those papers soon." Hope´s eyes sparkles.

"You mean like you were when you had sex with him while him and I were going through our divorce? You know when you had to resort to pills because taking away my 'power' was much more important then your beliefs?" Steffy points out. "Anyway, I believe you came here for another reason?"

"Yes, actually. I want to sit in on the meeting this afternoon." Hope places her hands on her hips.

"Why is that?" Hope seems surprised by the question.

"What do you mean? You're going to be discussing my line. I have every reason to be there."

"Are you a designer of that line? Head of PR? CEO of this company? President even?" Steffy raises her eyebrows.

"No, but I represent Hope for the Future and I need to be there."

"No, you don't actually, we're discussing Couture and Intimates today. We don't need you there during this meeting. Hence the fitting I'm in right now. If that was all I need to get back to work and I'm pretty sure you have a new 'husband' at home that you can focus on. Maybe go file those papers?"

Steffy watches Hope walk out of her office sulking.

"Well, that was intense!" Wyatt pokes his head through the opening left by Hope on her way out.

"Yeah, we grate each others nerves and piss each other off just by looking at each other. Ex-husbands new wife and previous fiance." Steffy steps down from the podium the seamstress used to elevate Steffy to do the alterations for the piece to get a robe. "Anyway. You're here early. Meetings not until a couple of hours."

"Yeah, mom sent me over and told me to bring 'linner'? Kind of a late version of brunch? Don't really know why, but linner with you in that outfit I for one think is a good idea!" His eyes are sparkling.

"Oh, if you're not careful you might get caught in my web of deception, seduction and manipulations and trust me, people around here would not want you to end up there." Steffy smirks.

"Well, what if I do want to get caught up in that web though? Seduction is a big favorite of mine. Deception and manipulations on the other hand I get enough of through unrelated issues."

She can tell he's talking about a girl he once knew.

"Well then, welcome to it. Now, there was food promised. Did you bring the pieces with you now? Is your mom coming too?" Steffy starts looking around for boxes and bags.

"Yes, that is part of a linner right? That you actually eat food. I do have some pieces with me and mom is coming. She just has some stuff that needed to be finished. Anyway, I have a piece with me that would look gorgeous with that corset set you're wearing." He walks out through the door and brings in a jewelry case and some bags with food in them.

Steffy can tell by the smell that he's brought some of her favorite foods.

"Well, let me see then?"

He opens up the case and takes out a gorgeous statement necklace with sparkling, what looks to be, diamonds and dark purple stones in a silver setting. Steffy turns around and lets him put it on her and when she turns back around and sees herself in the mirror, she's stunned.

"Yeah, you're right, it is gorgeous." Then she turns to the seamstress. "Can you bring granddads sixties inspired cocktail dress? The purple one. I want to see what it looks like. Don't worry, I won't start eating until after we've seen what it looks like. I'm going to send a message to my father so he can come see as well." Steffy walks over to her desk and finds her phone.

 **Steffy** : _Hi dad! Wyatt is here and be brought some pieces,_

 _I have one on right now, it's gorgeous! Come see!_

 **Ridge** : _Hi honey! I thought the meeting was in two hours?_

 _He's here already?I'll come right over._

 **Steffy** : _Yeah, I was in a fitting and he walks through the door and he brought food._

 **Ridge** : _I'll be right over!_

"Dad is coming in a little bit. Now we'll just wait for the dress." Steffy looks into his eyes and sees the mischief in them. "What?"

"Well, I always wanted to dance with a woman in lingerie, specifically something that looks like what you're wearing now. So, can I have this dance?" He hold his hand out.

Steffy just laughs.

"But we don't have any music?" And with a couple of swipes with his finger, a beautiful classical piece streams out of his phone.

"How about now then?" He once again holds his hand out. This time though, she takes it and then they waltz around her office.

Until they hear someone clearing their throat. As they turn towards the door, four people are standing there. The seamstress with the dress, her father, her grandfather and her brother.

"Well well, what's going on here?" Ridge chuckles a little.

"I am fulfilling a dream. His dream actually." Steffy points to the man beside her who still has his hand on her waist.

"And what dream might that be?" She can see that the strict facade her father is trying to maintain is crumbling.

"He wanted to know what it was like to dance with a woman wearing a corset and since I'm wearing a corset, I obliged." Her fathers facade crumbles completely.

"Well, that is what it looked like. Now, you wanted to show me something."

"Now, remember dad that I am not your daughter right now, I'm just a model." And with those last words she drops the robe she's wearing and reveals what's underneath.

All four mouths of the people who hadn't seen it before drops completely.

"Yeah, you're right. That is gorgeous!" Thomas chimes in. "But I really don't need to see anymore of my baby sister in lingerie."

"It's a good thing you won't have to then, big brother, because I've sent for a dress I think would look good with all of it." She turns to the seamstress and motions her over to help her put it on.

Once the dress is on, jaw drops once again.

"Yeah, so I think that Couture is a go right?" Eric says. "Do we really need to think about Intimates as well?"

All of them, even the seamstress shakes her head.

"No, Intimates and Couture is a go." Ridge agrees.

"Do you have anything with you that could go with a look from Hope for the Future?" Steffy asks.

"I thought we weren't going to discuss that line today?" Wyatt seems curious.

"Well, we weren't, but what we wanted to discuss didn't take as long as I thought it would." Steffy answers.

"I'll call my mother and you tell that girl about the change of plans then." Wyatt points towards Steffy. "I don't have any pieces with me for Hope for the Future, but mom can bring them with her."

Steffy agrees and five minutes later both Hope and Quinn have been informed of the change of plans.

Thirty minutes later Hope walks through the door just after Quinn has arrived and is awestruck.

"Well, I'd give you a compliment because that ensemble is gorgeous, but I really don't like you that much so I won't." Hope´s venom seeps through not knowing that Ridge, Eric and Thomas are there.

Thomas clears his throat and all the color drains from Hope´s face.

"Well, since I'm only wearing granddad and dads as well as Quinn´s designs, direct the compliment to them. No need to compliment me when I'm only wearing the clothes. So, filed the papers yet?" There's a twinkle in Steffy´s eye.

"Yes, we did actually." And Steffy gives her an applause.

"Good on you! Live well and prosper!" Steffy gives her fake smile once again and then turns back to Quinn. "As you can see, this piece works really well with the dress my grandfather designed as well as the lingerie set my father designed. Do you want to see?"

Quinn nods her head and just as Steffy is taking the dress off, Liam walks through the door and he is floored, as usual Hope notices and glares at her new husband.

" _Can you not do that?"_ She whispers.

" _Do what?_ " Liam whispers back.

"Drool over her like you want to have sex with her right now."

"Well, the Intimates line is supposed to make men drool and want to have sex with the woman wearing the designs and the woman wearing them feel sexy. If you can't handle your man looking at another woman, maybe you shouldn't have married him?" Thomas points out. "Trust is a huge part of a marriage you know. Now, I can't handle that anymore Steffy so could you put something on?"

Steffy walks over to the chair where she put the robe before and put it on and tied it together.

"Anyway, I guess introductions are in order? This is Hope and Liam Spencer, my future stepsister and her husband. Hope and Liam, meet Quinn and Wyatt Fuller, they are the owners of the company that did this gorgeous necklace, Quinn Artisan Jewelry. We'll be working with them during runways and photo shoots to enhance our designs and give them another platform to show off their jewelry. We're going to be looking at pieces they think would go well with Hope for the Future now, which is why Hope is here as she's the face of the line." Steffy was really in charge of this meeting and it made both her brother and dad proud.

It was rubbing Hope the wrong way though. She never liked it when Steffy was handling stuff.

Steffy however noticed something that made her a little worried. Wyatt and Liam had the same nose and eyes, their build was nowhere near the same, but it still reminded her of Bill. Then she saw the sword and she gasps. Everyone turns to her just to see her cover her mouth with one of her hands.

"I need to talk to you about something." She directs the statement to Quinn. Quinn nods and walks out the door with Steffy following behind. Both Wyatt and Liam stares at her while she leaves.

They walk across the hall into the CEO´s office and close the door.

She whispers to Quinn because if she's wrong, she doesn't want anyone to hear what she suspects.

" _So, I've just spent some time studying your son as well as my ex-husband and there are some things that have me confused. The color of their eyes are almost identical, only difference is that Liam has a little more green in his, which I guess comes from his mother. But they are his fathers eyes. Is Wyatt Bill Spencer´s son?"_ Quinn looks so guilty it's confirmation of her suspicions.

"But not the one you think. $Bill Spencer is Wyatt´s brother, so Wyatt is Liam´s uncle. What gave it away?"

"The sword. Does Bill and Karen know they have a brother?" Quinn nods her head. "Does Wyatt know? Because we will be dealing with each other a lot during the next few months, at some point someone is going to blurt something out."

"Yeah, he knows too. I should have done my homework and realized that we'd be working with people tied to the Spencer´s. I guess I need to talk to him." Steffy nods her head.

"Yeah, and I need to talk to Liam about this. Hope is not going to be happy."

They walk back over to Steffy´s office once again.

"Liam, I need to talk to you about something."

"Wyatt, I need to talk to you about something."

Wyatt´s eyes finds his mother instantly, as does Liam´s eyes with Steffy. Liam get´s right up and walks over to her.

"Anything you need to talk to my husband about, you can say in front of me." Hope objects.

"Fine, come with me both of you then."

They walk across the hall.

"Yeah, so I've been studying the people in that office for a while and I noticed something. You and Wyatt have the same nose and almost identical eyes. So I asked Quinn if Wyatt was Bill´s son." She hears Liam and Hope gasp. "He's not, but he is his brother. Liam, he's your uncle. Your family just keeps on growing."

What Liam does next does not surprise Steffy one bit, but it angers Hope to no end.

Liam walks over to Steffy and places his hands on her cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the Spencer sword gave it away even more."

Then he gives her a hug, a hug that was a little to long for a man who has his wife in the same room he's talking to his ex-wife in while she's wearing lingerie and practically nothing else.

"Liam. Liam! **Liam!** "

Steffy taps Liam on the shoulder.

"Liam, you can let go now." Steffy whispers into his ear. "Your wife is upset!"

Liam had completely forgotten Hope was even there after getting the news.

"Right." Liam is so confused.

What if...

 **Yeah, so I decided to cut it off here because as Chapter 5 is getting a follow up story, I felt like this one deserves one too!**

 **Too much juicy stuff to fit in one chapter. So this is the prologue of sorts for that story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, so this has been on my mind for quite a while now and a review I got on the last one shot mentioned it so here is my version of the end of Steam following the loss of Aspen. But they actually don't loose her.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own anything in regards to the show as it is owned by Brad Bell and CBS. I do not own any of the songs in this chapter, those belongs to the record company and the recording artist!**

 **I am not entirely sure what the Dr´s, that told Steffy about her infertility, name is, but I think I got it right.**

 **Remember that What if has to be a part of the title.**

Chapter seven

 **Steffy makes it home?**

The wind was caressing her skin as she flew through the traffic on her motor cycle on the way home to her husband. He had called her while she was at her brother to tell her he missed her and since she felt like the negativity at her brother and Oliver´s house was pushing her down, she had decided to go home to her husband and the dinner he's preparing for her.

She was cruising down the highway when she got this craving for ice cream and since she knew they didn't have what she wanted at home, she stopped by her favorite ice cream shop to get some.

As she started the motorcycle again, she felt this horrible pain in her belly so she got off the bike to sit down on a bench just outside the coffee shop next door to the ice cream place.

"What's happening to me?" She whispers to herself.

She sits there breathing through the pain and after a little while, the pain subsides and she feels okay enough to go home.

Because she doesn't know if the pain will come back, she races home and just as she's about to turn onto the road that leads to their home, a car pulls out of the driveway just before she's about to make the turn, thankfully both of them sees the other and the car comes to a halt just as she pushes on the breaks to stop the bike leaving a gap between them of about four inches.

The driver jumps out of the car and rushes over to her. "Are you okay?" The woman sees that she's pregnant and Steffy nods. "Are you sure? Nothing wrong what so ever?"

Steffy takes her helmet off and smiles at the woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You okay?" Steffy searches the woman´s eyes for any sign of her not being okay.

"No, just shaken I guess. I think I have to start backing up my driveway when I get home so this doesn't happen again." The red head gives a little shiver.

"Well, since there's no harm done, I'll let you get back to what you where doing! Here's my card in case you suddenly get the urge to talk or something." Steffy smiles and then puts her helmet back on. "Bye!"

As she rides off, she waves her hand. She makes a turn onto the road leading up to their house and sees her husband standing by the grill. The expression on his face makes the guilt in her stomach start to get a little bit higher.

She parks the motorcycle and takes her helmet off, she walks over to her husband and gives him a kiss.

"I know I wasn't supposed to ride the cycle and I had a incident just before turning on the road and I will not ride the bike until the baby is born, but I really wanted to get home as fast as possible."

He can see that she feels really guilty about breaking a promise she made to him, but he also knows that he did put pressure on her to come home.

"I know you did! I wanted you home as soon as possible! So how was it at your brothers?" Liam gives her a kiss as she glides into his arms.

"Well, it started out great, then some things happened and we don't need to talk about those." Liam knew they probably had to do with his former fiance so he didn't push things. "Then after I got out from Créme I started having these intense pains in my stomach so I sat down on a bench and waited them out. I'm okay now, but I need to go see my OB tomorrow just to check."

Liam nods his head.

"Yeah, you better. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby that's not supposed to happen!" He kisses her head and then flips the peppers, chicken breast and the zucchini steaks over. I've got potato wedges in the oven that needs checking and then there's a salad to be made. You think you can do that?"

Steffy looks up into his eyes and gives him one more kiss.

"Of course!" Then she gets the ice cream and as she walks by towards the door she blows him a kiss, then she laughs that laugh that he fell so desperately in love with.

That laugh is actually the thing that made him decide to spend the rest of his life with Steffy. Many people around him thinks that he only married Steffy because of the baby, his former fiance included, but neither of them knew that the one thing that separated his love for Steffy from his love for Hope was the way Steffy´s laugh just moves through his very soul and makes him feel like life is on his side. So choosing Steffy really wasn't that hard, he just had to explore what could happen with Hope first. And while doing so, he found that Steffy was it because the way he felt alive with her never appeared while with Hope.

He felt bad for the way he and Steffy had started, but then again, he and Hope hadn't started in a fairytale way either. The only reason there ever was a Liam and Hope was because he helped to out her mothers unwilling affair with her daughters boyfriend.

He was looking forward to the birth of his baby so much so that when in the presence of his father, it was all he could talk about.

Lunch was spent in a silent agreement.

"So, you want to come with to the OB tomorrow? Maybe we can find out the gender of the baby?" Steffy smiles at her husband.

"Yeah, I do actually! Let me know when!" He smiles right back at her. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Steffy reaches out her hand for him to hold.

What if...

The next morning Liam finds Steffy in the kitchen on the phone with her OB-GYN and they are just finishing their conversation.

"Okay, I'll see you at 11 then!" Steffy looks calm as she notices that her husband has come into the living area. "Morning sleepy head! You ready to go to work?"

Liam walks over and reaches around her with his arms to give her a hug while he kisses her forehead. "Yeah, I heard you made an appointment."

"I got your lunch right here and I'll see you at Dr Caspary´s office at 10:45?" Steffy turns her head up and kisses him sweetly.

"Yes, I'll meet you there."

What if...

It's 10 am and Liam is about to leave for the doctors appointment. Bill walks through the door and sees his son picking his stuff up to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Well, my wife has an appointment with her OB-GYN today and I'd like to be there." Liam looks a little sad.

"Why does she have an appointment now? Didn't she already have her 20 week scan? Why do you look so sad?" Bill frowns.

"She had a episode yesterday and she just want to be sure everything is alright with the baby. There was some pain involved and she had trouble breathing. We just need to find out if both of them are okay."

"So you're not sad, you're a little worried?"

Liam nods his head.

"Yeah, but I need to go now! I'm meeting her there in 35 minutes."

What if...

The heartbeat can be heard from the moment she places the wand over Steffy´s belly. She does a little measuring and finds the baby a little smaller then it's supposed to be, but all in all, the baby is healthy.

"So, you still don't want to know the gender?"

Steffy and Liam look at each other.

"No, I think we've decided that we want to know." Steffy turns back to the monitor as Liam tells the doctor.

"Well, according to the file it's a boy, but what I'm seeing right now it's a girl. I want you to come back in four weeks and we'll monitor the progress of your baby because the measurements right now are smaller then the last ones we took two weeks ago. This is not what I thought I'd see today. She's about a cm smaller around her head, and inch shorter and it just does not make sense." Dr Caspary frowns her forehead. "Otherwise she looks healthy, there shouldn't be much to worry about. You just make an appointment for a check up in four weeks and we'll see what's changed. If anything has changed."

"Yeah, we'll do that!" Steffy lets the Dr wipe her belly off and then gets off the table.

What if...

 _Two weeks later._

It's almost like Steffy´s belly exploded over night, she's about to enter her third trimester and all of a sudden she's huge. She's searching through her wardrobe and dresser for something to wear when Liam wakes up.

He looks over towards the noise and sees his wife frantically looking for something, anything to wear.

"Hey, what's up? What are you doing?" He frowns a little.

Then she turns her head around and gets up from her position kneeling on the floor.

"I need to find something to wear! Seriously, nothing fits anymore!" As she's talking she turns around and he spots the reason behind her panic.

" _ **When**_ did that happen?" Liam´s mouth has dropped to the top of the covers.

"Well, it sure wasn't there yesterday when I went to bed was it? I've sent a text to mom to ask her if she had any of the pregnancy clothes left from when she had Jack. I can't wear any clothes that I own!" She's starting to cry.

"I'm pretty sure we can find something?" He gets out of bed and walks over to his dresser, he finds an oversized tank top he uses to work out and then he walks over to her dresser and finds a pair of string tie shorts.

She's already wearing underwear and when he puts the clothes down in front of her she starts laughing.

"I didn't think I'd get to do this. You know, freak out that my clothes don't fit anymore. My belly has been small all through out my pregnancy and I was so scared that I wouldn't get this freak out moment." At the end Liam is laughing with her.

As they are standing by her dresser, a text rings through on her phone.

 **Mom:** Yeah, they're in a box at your brothers. I called him to let him know you're coming over to get them! I really don't see how you'd fit into any of them though, I wasn't as small as you where back then.

 **Steffy:** Doesn't matter, I work for a fashion company, I can have them altered.

 **Mom:** Oh, yeah, right. Have at it!

What if...

 _Two weeks later._

She walks up the stairs to her doctors office and sits down in a chair to wait to be called.

About an hour later, she walks through the door to her husbands office.

"Hi! How did it go?" Liam´s eyes light up and it makes her happy.

"Well, we need to rethink our entire existence. We're having a boy." Steffy smiles and cherishes her husbands reaction to the news. "And a girl."

Liam´s mouth drops instantly and he looks like someone just told him that his father is Santa Claus.

"I'm sorry what?" He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"We're expecting twins. A boy and a girl. They've been fighting in here." She's rubbing her belly. "That's why Dr Caspary was confused over what it said in the chart and what she was seeing on the screen. They've been laying on top of each other at each ultrasound so we'd only hear one set of heartbeats each time. When I came there today she was surprised when she saw how huge my belly was and she decided to check some things out and turns out, we're having twins!" Steffy smiles.

There's a knock on the door and Liam says to enter.

"So, I here someone went to the doctors office today. What did they say?"

Steffy picks up two ultrasound pictures and points out Baby Girl Spencer on one of them and then Baby Boy Spencer on the other. Bill´s eyes starts tearing up and he lifts his hand up to his mouth.

"Are you serious? There's two in there?"

Steffy nods.

What if...

Fourteen weeks later, baby Taylor Aspen and baby Wilhelm Theodore are born to very ecstatic parents. Oh, can't forget the extremely proud grandparents and great grandparents and uncles.

What if...

 **AN:**

 **Yeah, this one is a short one, but as I've said in a previous post of mine, everyone doesn't have to be long. It's also not my best work and as such, this one shot will only be a one shot.**

 **This is the last one shot I have already written and it will be the last I post for a while, but I will come back to this One shot collection every once in a while. But, I'm working on two follow up stories for two of my one shots in this collection and I have plans on adding one more. #5, 6 and 7 will be getting follow up stories and I am currently working on # 5 and 7.**


End file.
